The strength from within
by cait83
Summary: Josef meets a young girl who doesn't know about vampires
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies and gents. Welcome to my first attempt at a Moonlight fanfic. I sure hope you will enjoy it.

Author notes: This is going to be a multichapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety reasons...

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are mine though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental!

Remember, comments are the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad

--

**Cat**

I can't believe I let them talk me into this

I can't believe I'm here. Only a few short hours ago I never would have believed it. I still don't. This is so not the place I would normally get invited to.

I was lying in my bed feeling awful. Watching soppy love storied, crying over the love I lost and eating way too much chocolate. It was another day in my life without he-who-shall-not-be-named. The difference was that I had started to feel restless. Just when Titanic had once again hit that infernal ice berg, my friends came barging through the door.

"This is an intervention", Mia said, turning off the TV.

"You are no longer allowed to mope, it's time to join the living, no excuses", Tina continued, pulling back the curtains allowing the harsh light of day show exactly what a mess my room was.

"We are taking you out on the town tonight so it's time to get up, we're giving you a makeover", Maria finished and took my arm, trying to drag me out of bed.

"I don't have anything to wear", I said sourly, trying to resist but secretly thanking them for doing this. They were right; it was time to stop moping.

"We've got it covered. Jump in the shower", Maria said, pushing me toward my bathroom. Muttering under my breath at them I did as I was told and took a nice long refreshing shower, feeling better by the minute.

When I came out they all swooped down on me. Fixing my hair, makeup, checking I had shaved all the necessary places and what not. Stunned, I just complied. Allowing them to fix me up any way they wanted. Only time I broke my silence was when they pulled out a tiny piece of purple fabric.

"What's that?" I asked, eyeing the thing suspiciously.

"Your dress for tonight", Tina answered with a grin as she continued putting on more make up than I'd ever worn in my entire life. I could feel my eyes go wide. There was no chance I would ever get into that tiny little thin masquerading as a dress.

"It won't fit" I warned them in a sullen voice. For some reason that made them giggle at me.

"Don't worry, luv. It's supposed to be tight", Maria told me, winking at me with a mischievous grin. I shook my head, making the curls fly and decided to keep my trap shut. I'd give them this and then I'd have some peace for a long time.

Once the excuse of a dress was on and the make up and hair was all fixed they turned me so I could look at myself in the mirror. I had to admit the curls and the make up was stunning. But the dress… The purple made my skin shine but it showed more cleavage than I had ever felt comfortable showing and the hem was much too high on the thigh for my taste. It showed off every curve on my body, the wide hips, the big breasts, everything I disliked about my body was painfully clear in this dress.

"I'm not wearing it!" I said and turned to them, hands on hips.

"Yes, you are!" Maria said to me, mimicking my stance.

"You look hot Cat! All the guys are gonna drool all over you tonight", Mia said and Tina nodded to show she agreed. They all stood there in front of me, frowns on their faces trying to convince me to let it go. Taking one deep breath I turned around again but I still couldn't see what they apparently saw. All I could see was a somewhat plump woman wearing a dress much too tight for her. Finally I shrugged and decided that maybe this was exactly what I needed. To go out with my friends and make a total fool of myself. That was when the night took a surprising turn. Tina's phone started ringing all of a sudden. As she checked caller id she held up a finger to ask for silence. We all turned toward her and listened when she answered.

"Hello. Yes, this is Tina. Yes, they are here. I don't know they probably turned off their phones since this is our night off. I'm sorry, but we already have plans. We are taking our friend out to cheer her up after a bad break up. No, I'm sorry; we can't take her with us. She's not like us that's why"

That simple statement stung more than anything had in weeks. I always knew my friends were more beautiful than me and that I didn't exactly belong in their midst but they had always claimed they didn't think so. Now I had it from her own mouth. I wasn't like them. They didn't think I belonged with them. I turned away, trying to hide the pain I felt.

"It's ok, you can go. I'm going back to bed, this was a bad idea" I said and made a move to start trying to get out of the dress. Maria's hand shot out and grabbed mine. She shook her head.

"No, you're not. We are taking you with us" she said, making sure I met her eyes. The love that shone in her eyes almost made me cry with relief. I had to blink several times to keep the tears from falling as they all moved in to hug me.

"Alright, we'll come and we're taking her with us but you better make sure no harm comes to her", Tina said on her phone before she closed it and hugged me tightly.

"Where are we going?" I piped up from the middle of our group hug, starting to feel slightly embarrassed.

I noticed the look the others shared before they answered and it made a slight shiver run down my spine. For some reason this turn had made them nervous.

"You know that we go to special parties sometimes right?" Mia started. I looked at her and nodded. We had had our discussions about that in the beginning when I had thought they were party girls in the form of luxury prostitutes. They had vehemently protested and after some discussions, with many vague details, I had finally been convinced that they were not. Though they were paid for providing some sort of service at these functions they had assured me it was all good and proper. I still had my doubts but I kept them to myself.

"Well, apparently a lot of the girls have food poisoning and they need our help tonight. We were planning on taking you to one of the clubs but..." Tina continued after I had nodded. I looked at her, nodding again to show I had understood.

"So, where are we going? You said something about bringing me along?" I said, eyeing them curiously. Even though I had my suspicions I was still very curious about what they did at those parties and who they got to meet.

"Yes, where are we going tonight?" Maria asked, winking happily at Tina.

"Yes, we are bringing you" Tina said, looking at me affectionately though there was a hint of worry deep in her eyes.

"Well, where are we going tonight?" Mia asked, poking Tina to get her to answer.

"To the mansion of Mr. Kostan" Tina answered her voice blank of emotions but the eagerness in her eyes gave away her excitement. Mia squealed in excitement at this and Maria smiled eagerness in her eyes as well.

"The mansion? Really? Oh, Tina! We've really made it now!" Mia squealed and almost jumped in excitement. We all looked at her half amused and me also half puzzled.

"MR Kostan? Isn't that the finance guy? He's pretty big in his area right?" I said, still smiling at Mia's excitement.

"Yes, Cat. That would be him. We've heard he throws the best parties. Only the A-list gets invited", Tina answered me, still holding her blank face in place. Mia squealed once more then calmed down. Both she and Maria had broad smiles on their lips.

"The limo will be here in five minutes picking us up", Tina continued and left the room to get her coat and purse. With one last squeal, Mia followed her.

"Don't worry kitty Cat, we'll take care of you". Maria told me before beckoning me to follow. I took one deep breath to steady myself. I was going to go to a private party with the A-list wearing a dress that made me look like a prostitute. Shaking my head I muttered curses under my breath as I followed my friends out the door, coat and purse in hand. As I took a seat in the stretch black limo I had no idea I was leaving life as I knew it behind.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ladies (and gents) here it is. The second part of this story. It's kinda short, sorry for that, but I promiss the next part will be nice and long...

Author notes: This is a multichapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety reasons...

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental!

This is the first time I've written Josef so please, be kind... but still, comments are the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad  
--

_Josef_

Usually I always greet the freshies when they arrive. This time, I had a previous engagement when they arrived. As I sauntered into the room all the freshies were already spread out in the room. The sun was setting on the horizon and my guests had started to arrive. As always, I greeted them at the door. One of my exclusives, acting as my hostess for the night, draped over my arm. The guests were all the usual A-list vampires that normally created fertile grounds for an excellent party. Tonight, the prospects made me slightly bored for some reason. Even Gina bored me tonight.

As I listened with half an ear to something she said I let my eyes wander around the room. At first I merely skimmed past her but something drew my eyes back to her. She was standing slightly apart from the group of freshies nearest to her. They were obviously friends of her since she made an effort to smile whenever their eyes landed on her. But, as soon as they looked away, her smile faded and she looked nervous. I made some general noises toward Gina when she seemed to be waiting for a reply but kept my focus on the girl. I recognized her friends from other partied I had been to. They belonged to the agency I hired for events such as these. I had never seen her before though.

I nodded as Gina excused herself and I started walking casually around the room, edging my way closer to the girl, stopping here and there to greet a friend or simply make a comment in an ongoing conversation before moving on. All the while I watched her, trying my best to be inconspicuous about it. Her dark hair flowed in soft curls around her face and down her back. The curls covered her neck making it almost impossible for me to see any bite marks. Her face glowed. That's the best word for it I decided. It was as if she was lit up from within. It was faint at the moment, probably due to her nerves. I watched as she edged herself away from her friends, slowly making her way into a corner of the room that was slightly hidden by a large plant.

I allowed myself the pleasure of roaming her body with my eyes as she moved. I have seen some scantily clad ladies in my days but that dress! It really should be outlawed. It caressed her body like a second skin, showing off every delightful curve. It also showed quite a bit of her nicely rounded legs and her deep cleavage.

"Found something you like, Josef?" I heard Beth's voice from behind me. Quickly I turned around and saw the amused looks in her and Mick's eyes. Obviously they had noticed me staring at the girl. I felt embarrassed for the firs time in a great long while and thanked the lords vampires can't blush.

"Why, you offering if I have?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, hiding my embarrassment behind my usual flirting behaviour. The surprised look in her eyes is payment enough but I cringe when I see the hint of anger deep in Mick's eyes.

"Only joking, man" I say to him then turn away. I'm definitely off my game tonight.

"She seems new" I can hear Mick say behind my back. I silently thank the man for being such a gentleman not to call me on my coarse behaviour to his lady. I simply nod in reply as I watch the girl lean against the wall. She has already turned down two vampires, which is definitely not common for freshies. When she raises a hand to lift her hair from her neck I can feel my feet starting to move toward her out of their own accord. From a distance I can hear Mick and Beth chuckle behind me but for once I don't give a damn.

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Well, well, well... my Josef-muse was kinda chatty tonight so here it is.. part numero trois.

Author notes: This is a multichapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety reasons...

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental!

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

--

**Cat**

From the second we arrived at the party my friends kept hovering around me. It annoyed me that they seemed to think I was that fragile. At the same time I was kind grateful for it when I noticed the looks from the men in the room. It was definitely not the kind of looks I'm used to getting. After some time though, their hovering got a little smothering and I found myself trying to edge myself away from them. They looked very much at home in this surrounding while I felt like the mongrel who was allowed to go along for the ride out of pity. The dress did nothing to help. It merely made me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

I listened to the conversation and smiled whenever my friends looked at me but as soon as they looked away I let the smile fade. As I edged myself further from my friends and closer to the corner I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I turned my head and saw a guy shamelessly roaming my body with his eyes. The hunger in his eyes made me blush and I felt even more uncomfortable.

"That blush is very enticing, makes your skin look very tasty. Why don't we find ourselves some privacy so I can find out if you are as delicious as you look?" the stranger said and held out his hand for me to take. The crudeness of his offer sent a shiver of disgust down my back. The hunger in his eyes that never ventured up past my neck didn't do anything in his favour.

"Sorry, not interested", I answered curtly and turned away to, so to speak, give him the cold shoulder. Before I turned around I noticed the surprise in his eyes but thankfully he took the not so subtle hint and left. The interaction did nothing to convince me the dress was a good choice for this party however.

Shortly after the unpleasant encounter I had managed to make my way further into the shadows of the corner. Unfortunately it didn't seem to help since I was approached by another man. This one managed to slightly hide the hunger in his eyes as he let them slowly slide over my body before reaching my eyes.

"Could I interest such a beautiful lady in a stroll out in the moonlight perhaps?" the man asked politely. He managed to keep his eyes away from my boobs and mostly meeting mine. They did begin to wander downwards a few times but he managed to stop them when he reached my neck.

"Thank you for the lovely compliment but I'm sorry, I'm not interested", I said trying to be polite and yet make it abundantly clear I wasn't interested. He had been much more polite than the other man but the hidden hunger in his eyes made it abundantly clear that he wasn't asking for a walk but something more. His eyes showed surprise at my answer but he took the rejection well and politely wished me a pleasant evening before excusing himself.

I inched myself further in to the shadows of the corner and leaned my back against the wall. Hopefully I would be able to stay out of sight until I could excuse myself and head home to my bed and finish Titanic.

The unusual feeling of my hair falling down my shoulder had started to make me slightly warm and sweaty in the back of my neck. I finally gave up and lifted my hair, allowing the cool air of the room the caress it and sighed with relief at the feeling. Just as I lifted my other hand to stir the air slightly I saw him. I had, of course, noticed him before. After all, he was the host of this shindig. Now he was moving across the floor toward me. There was something almost predatory in the way he sauntered toward me and I could feel a slight flutter in my belly as his eyes caressed my face.

Usually, the boyish looking guys were not my type. I liked the strong, manly and slightly older guys. Correction, men. I always fall for men, more precisely bad men. The ones you could tell from the start wouldn't be good for you. This guy looked like he was my age. I had seen him moving around the room with a boyish smile on his lips. Definitely no danger there. This was different. Despite the continued boyish look on his face, his eyes were in no way boyish. Neither was the way he moved. There was no other word for it. He looked like a predator who was stalking his prey. That alone made him more interesting. The fact that I seemed to be the prey made my skin tingle all over.

As his eyes slowly made their way down the length of my body I allowed myself the freedom of doing the same. I let my eyes move away from that face over his surprisingly broad shoulders down his tall frame in that gorgeous (was that Armani?) suit and back up again. I reached his eyes just as he had reached where I was standing.

"Good evening, may I introduce myself? I am Josef Kostan" he said and held out his hand. I noticed the self satisfied gleam in his eyes which led me to believe he had obviously noticed the slight desire he had stirred up in me.

"Good evening Mr. Kostan, I am Caitlyn Jones" I said and placed my hand in his. He surprised me when he raised my hand to his lips and kissed the top of it before he smiled at me. It reminded me so much of the scene in Titanic that I could feel my knees go soft. I managed to keep myself standing up but the amused and self satisfied look in his eyes told me he had noticed.

"Caitlyn Jones" he said my name as if he was tasting it.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady", he continued flashing me a grin. The comment managed to sober me up and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You're actually using that line?" I said, smiling at him. He looked surprised for a tiny second and then the grin was back.

"Why not, if it's true?" he asked, raising an eyebrow of his own. The question threw me for a second and then I grinned back at him.

"That may be but I had expected something more original from someone as well known as you Mr. Kostan" I replied smiling sweetly at him.

"Josef" he said. I blinked and then nodded.

"Josef..." I smiled at him as I said his name. If I wasn't mistaken there was a hint of desire in his eyes as he heard me say his name but it was gone before I could make sure. Instead, his eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Drink?" he asked as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing by waiter. He held out the glass for me.

"No thank you, I try to stay away from alcohol" I said and smiled as I saw him raise his eyebrows.

"You say no to champagne?" I simply smiled and nodded as an answer to his question. Then came the question that surprised me the most, and meant I would never wear that dress again.

"Where is your keeper?"

_Josef_

I could sense the exact moment she noticed me walking toward her. Her body tensed for a second before her pulse fluttered with delight. As I walked closer to her I let my eyes caress her body. Her neck had a soft hue of sweat on it, but no visible bite marks. The cleavage with just enough skin showing, her waist, the exquisite curve of her hip and the perfect legs that were just round and long enough for my taste. I could feel her eyes caressing my body as well. From deep within I could feel that longing for appreciation rear its ugly head again. When her eyes met mine I saw it. Deep down her eyes gleamed with desire and that soothed the beast.

"Good evening, may I introduce myself? I am Josef Kostan" I said and held out my hand to her praying that she hadn't noticed how eagerly I waited to be allowed to touch her.

"Good evening Mr. Kostan, I am Caitlyn Jones" when she placed her hand in mine I couldn't help but lift it to my mouth. Taking just a second longer than etiquette normally allowed I graced her knuckled with my lips. Her scent was intoxicating. It was something between peaches and some wild exotic flower. As my lips touched her knuckles I could hear her heart quicken and sense the very vague shift in her that meant her knees had gone weak. At least I wasn't alone in feeling this.

"Caitlyn Jones" I said to get a feel for it. It suited her somehow.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady", I said smiling at her. For some reason her eyes became very amused by that comment and she raised an eyebrow at me. She looked very cute with one raised eyebrow.

"Really? You're actually using that line?" her smile teased me. I was slightly surprised I must admit. Most women like that sort of flattery.

"Why not, if it's true?" I asked, raising an eyebrow of my own. Her grin made me feel even more off my game than before but at least I had her smiling at me which was more than she had with the vamps that had tried before me.

"That may be but I had expected something more original from someone as well known as you Mr. Kostan" the sweet and fake innocent smile didn't fool me. The fact that she was biting back made me admire her a little more. I was going to enjoy having her for company for a while.

"Josef" I said and smiled as I noticed the surprise in her eyes.

"Josef..." The way she said my name made me wonder what it would sound like if she said it with desire after I have fed from her. Ok, I need to get back in the game now. I recompose myself and grab a glass of champagne from a passing by waiter.

"Drink?" I asked. I hold out the glass for her.

"No thank you, I try to stay away from alcohol" the comment surprises me. Another thing that distinguishes her from the regular freshies around here.

"You say no to champagne?" her only answer is a smile and a nod. As we have been talking I have been carefully scanning her for any visible bite marks but can't find any. That leaves me to believe her marks must be hidden beneath that dress of hers meaning she must be an exclusive. The thought freezes me. She can't be. I would almost prefer it if she was a complete bite virgin to that. After grazing her rosy skin again I finally can't help but asking.

"Where is your keeper?"

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

OK, my muses are chatty... I know I'm spoiling you with posting so many parts so fast... just beware... I usually choke after a while so you can't expect me to continue at this speed all the way

Author notes: This is a multichapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety reasons...

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental!

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

--------

**Cat**

"No matter what you may think Mr. Kostan, I am not that kind of girl" I said, my insides writhing with shame. Obviously he thought I was a kept woman, some ones mistress. Or worse, a whore. The hint of surprise in his eyes did not surprise me. This dress was so obviously leading men to think I was easy, a prostitute or something similar. The dress was definitely going to the dustbin the minute I got home.

"I am not the kind of girl who has sex in exchange for money" I continued trying to sound hard, doing my best to keep him from seeing how mortified I was.

"Now, if you excuse me I think it's time for me to leave" I finished and turned away from him and with the last shreds of my pride I started to make my way over to my friends. Before I had taken more than one step I felt his hand around my arm. The coldness of his strong fingers to my skin surprised me enough that I looked down at his hand. It looked almost white against my skin which was surprising considering my skin as the whitest of all the people I knew. Suddenly, he released me and I could swear I almost heard him say sorry. I looked up at him and met his eyes. They were still full of surprise but now, there was also a hint of anger in the depths of them. I wondered what he had to be angry about. He wasn't the one who had been insulted.

"I apologise" he said, his voice surprisingly blank. I continue to look at him for a little while before nodding.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for a lovely evening" I said politely and then walked over to my friends. I felt his eyes following me but, he allowed me to leave. He had probably lost interest now that he knew I wasn't all that easy. It surprised me that I actually felt disappointed by that.

When I reached the girls I tapped Tina on her shoulder.

"I'm leaving, are you coming or do you want to stay?" I asked when they all turned toward me.

"Leaving? You can't leave now, the party has barely gotten started" Mia exclaimed. I gave them all a smile.

"It's over as far as I'm concerned. I've already had three men give me indecent proposals due to this dress so I'm leaving" I said, and started walking away from them. If they wanted to come with me they would and if they wanted to stay, well that was up to them. I was tired. Quickly I made my way outside. Standing outside the front door I suddenly realised that I had no way of going home.

"Miss? Miss?" a man came up to me from the darkness to my right. The way he just appeared freaked me out slightly but I tried to hide it.

"Yes?" I said looking at him questioningly.

"May I offer you a ride? Compliments of Mr Kostan" the man said and held out a hand, gesturing toward a limousine that just appeared in front of me. I hesitated. Maybe it was meant as an excuse? I nodded, accepting the ride. The man held up the door for me. Just before I got into the car I turned around and looked back at the house. A shadow in one of the windows caught my eyes but it was gone before I could take a closer look. Shrugging I got into the car and asked them to bring me home. What a surreal night it had been.

_Josef_

I noticed the sudden pain in her eyes as I asked the question. Maybe her keeper had let her go? That thought delighted me for some reason. Then her reply stunned me.

"No matter what you may think Mr. Kostan, I am not that kind of girl" the coldness in her voice as she said that stung. The words confused me though. What was she talking about? She wasn't the type to go exclusive?

"I am not the kind of girl who has sex in exchange for money" The harshness in her voice didn't surprise me anymore. Having sex for money? She thought I thought she was a prostitute? I looked intently at her. Despite the incredibly sexy dress she was wearing no one would ever mistake her for a prostitute. She had too much class for that. It showed in her movements, the way she held her head high despite the obvious shame she was feeling at the moment. Then it struck me. If she wasn't an exclusive then what was she? When I asked about her keeper her mind had gone to prostitution which leads me to believe she didn't know what I was talking about. She didn't know I, and many others in the room, are vampires. That meant she was uninformed. The agency had allowed not only an untouched girl to come to this part, they had actually allowed some one who was not in the know to come here. I felt the anger rise inside me. What Mick called paranoia made my insides turn as the possible outcomes of this ran through my head.

"Now, if you excuse me I think it's time for me to leave" As she turned, the anger and the need for damage control made me grab her arm. I saw her look down on my hand with surprise and I followed her glance. My hand was white. I let my tongue glide over my teeth and realised I had vamped out. Ashamed of my lack of self-control I quickly let go of her arm and fought back the vamp side of me.

"Sorry" I whispered when I noticed the slight marks after my fingers on her arm. Apparently I had grabbed her a little harder than I thought. It wouldn't bruise and she probably didn't see the marks but I could. I was surprised when she met my eyes. I could see how hurt she was at my question earlier and I couldn't help but apologize.

"I apologise" I stated simply, surprised at how blank my voice sounded. She held my gaze for what felt like an eternity before a nod acknowledged my apology and the look in her eye showed she accepted it.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for a lovely evening" she said politely before she turned away from me again and walked over to join her friends. I couldn't help but follow her with my eyes as she walked. My eyes lowered and I was enticed by the sway of her hips with her steps.

The scent of Mick coming closer finally made me pull my act together. There was business to attend to. I quickly turned, gestured to Mick to follow me, and made my way across the room. Just before we left it I turned to one of my security guys.

"The girl who is leaving just now" I said and made a faint gesture toward Caitlyn Jones. The man nodded to show he knew who I meant.

"Make sure she gets home safely" I said, waited for the man to say his "Yes, sir" and leave before I moved away from the room.

"Josef, slow down man. What happened back there?" I could hear Mick asking behind my back as I made my way to my office. It had a window facing the door so I could see her leave.

"She's not a freshie" I stated as I reached the window. I sensed Mick's surprise but my focus was on the girl standing on my front step. She looked lost.

"Not a freshie? What do you mean? They allowed some one who hasn't been initiated to come to a party with most of the major vamps in LA?" Mick's voice told of the same surprise and anger I felt.

"Exactly. They have to be dealt with" I said as I continued to watch her. My security guy was with her now and a limo was pulling up in front of her. Suddenly she turned around. She looked amazing standing there with one hand on the door. Her eyes found the window of my office and I quickly moved away from it so she wouldn't see me.

"What about the girl? Did she notice anything?" I heard Mick say from behind me and finally I turned around to face him. I could see the concern in his eyes. He had obviously noticed my strange infatuation with this girl and now he was concerned that she would cause a problem and we would have to take precautions in a way I would not like.

"No. I mentioned keepers to her, thinking she was an exclusive, and she was insulted. Thought I was asking who her "daddy" was" I said, relieved that it meant she hadn't any idea about vampires and freshies. It made me sad that she had been insulted though. Even more so by the fact that I had been the one insulting her. Sure, I liked to thread the borders of what was polite behaviour at times. But, to my knowledge I had never really been openly insulting. Unless the situation called for it of course.

"Really? Well, that was good at least. Now, how do you want to handle the agency?" Mick said and I turned my focus to him. Somewhere in the back of my mind though, I was planning how to apologize to that enticing girl.

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, so sorry it's taken so long... My muses fled the coop a while back when trouble started in RL... they finally made an appearance today so I took as much advantage of it as I could and the result is part 5.

Author notes: This is a multichapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety reasons...

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental!

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

---

**Cat**

"So, spill missy", Maria said as she, Mia and Tina barged through my door the morning after the party. I gave them a surprised look.

"Spill about what?" I was genuinely confused. Maria stood in front of me, hands on hips, while Mia threw herself down on the sofa next to me nudging my leg and Tina sat down in the sofa chair with raised eyebrow.

"What the devil happened last night? We saw you talking to Kostan and then suddenly you dashed out. What happened? Did he say something?" Maria looked at me, curiosity gleaming in her eyes but also something else, something I couldn't place.

"I just wanted to leave", I replied. I had told them I'd gotten indecent proposals but maybe they didn't hear that.

"Come on, kitty Cat. We know you had a less than fun and we're sorry about that" Maria said, finally taking a seat on the couch next to me. Her hand patting mine.

"Well, I should have known better than to let you dress me like a hooker", I said. I know I sounded very sour and kind of angry but I didn't care. The humiliation I'd felt last night still too fresh in my mind. I saw the others look at each other, Mia looked almost embarrassed, Tina her stoic self and Maria with a half smile.

"You didn't look like a hooker", Mia protested.

"Certainly not", was Tina's reply.

"You looked hot and ready for a night on the town, not like a hooker", Maria replied with her usual smile.

"I looked like a hooker. Why else would the guys at that party think I was so easy?" I countered angrily. They eyed each other again and I got the funny feeling they shared a secret, which I of course knew they did, and that secret had something to do with what happened last night.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked. I gave her a look.

"Don't give me that innocent routine. I told you when I left I'd gotten indecent proposals. Why would I get those if they didn't think I looked like one who would appreciate that?" I eyed them all and noticed Mia shifting a little uncomfortably.

"Oh, right. Well, not all guys know how to talk to ladies", Mia offered awkwardly. My only reply was a raised eyebrow. Did she really think I'd by that?

"That wasn't the worst of it though. That Kostan guy that you seemed to think was the best thing since chocolate. He asked where my keeper was" now they really were uncomfortable. Mia wouldn't look at me, Tina had a blank look on her face which she only got when she had something to hide, and Maria… Well Mari was Maria. She smiled but there was something reserved in that smile that I'd never seen before.

"Your keeper? Really?" she said. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she looked at the others. They obviously knew what that had meant, and from what I could tell it probably didn't mean what I had thought. It was also very obvious they didn't want to tell me and were trying very hard to find a good explanation that I would buy.

"Yes, my keeper. What could he possibly have meant if he didn't try to ask who my sugar daddy was?" I asked, the anger suddenly giving way to curiosity.

"Well", Mia started only to be shushed by a look from Tina. Maria and Tina looked at each other and Maria nodded then turned to me. So, they had decided on some bull story. I wondered what it would be.

"You see sweetie. Kostan is not exactly from the states and apparently they have other words for things where he comes from… I think he meant if you were spoken for or not you know?" Maria explained. I thought about it. It sounded a little incredible but if he wasn't from around here it was very likely they might have other names for things where he came from. I didn't really believe it since he spoke English too well to be so much a foreigner that he would use foreign words like that but who knew. I decided to go along with it since that was very obviously the only explanation they were going to give me.

"Oh, well… that explains it. Actually it explains a lot. Why he was surprised that I got offended and why he apologised by driving me home", I said remembering the comfortable limo that had taken some of the edge off of the humiliation.

"He drove you home?!?" I could hear the shock and, was that jealousy? in Mia's voice when she turned to me. Maria and Tina looked at me and they both looked stunned.

"Well, not him personally. He had some driver take me home", I answered looking at their surprise a little amused and yet slightly hurt by their surprise.

"Still surprising. As far as we've ever heard Mr. Kostan has never apologised to anyone, let alone someone he only just met", Maria said, the surprise evident in her voice. I just stared at them. So, what was that supposed to mean? Why would he try to apologise to me?

Three days after that very strange party, just when I had finally decided to just forget all about it, they started to arrive. There was a knock on the door and a flower delivery guy stood there with one exquisite champagne coloured rose. The card that came with it simply said "J". I tried to figure out who it came from and why but couldn't come up with anything. The only one I knew whose name started with a J was Jace but she wouldn't send me flowers.

Every day for over a week several exquisite champagne roses arrived, all with that mysterious card, until I finally stood there with a large bouquet. I still wondered who had sent them but by then I had started to look forward to them. They stirred my imagination and brightened my day. The next day a beautiful orchid arrived. The flowers were unlike any orchids I've ever seen. On the card it was handwritten "For an exotic flower amongst the roses, J". My eyes teared up. Whoever was sending these had definitely gotten my attention. After the harsh brush off I'd gotten from he-who-shall-not-be-named this was like balm to my heart.

I was still standing there, staring at the card, trying to understand what it meant, when the doorbell rang again. I opened the door, still holding that card in my hand, and froze. Out in the hallway stood Josef Kostan in a steel gray Armani suit and he was looking extremely handsome I might add. Confused, I could do nothing but stare at him, wondering why he was there.

"How about letting a man in, babe?" his voice woke me up and I stepped aside allowing him to walk past me in to my apartment. His eyes scanned my form and I suddenly became very aware of the fact that I was wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers, nothing more. Blushing, I quickly closed the door, managed to mumble an excuse and rushed into my bedroom to get dressed.

"No need on my account, doll" I heard him say on the other side of my closed bedroom door and I blushed even more. That was twice now that he had seen me in clothes that were less than decent. After having put on a pair of sweat pants I opened the door and found him standing on the other side, an amused smile on his lips.

"This is for you", he said holding out a box. I simply stared at it. On top of the box was a card that looked identical to the one I'd been staring at.

"You alright? You seem kind of spacy", he looked at me. I noticed a hint of concern in his eyes but it was so brief I must have imagined it. Blushing, again, I reached out for the box and took it from him.

"That colour looks good on you, babe" he said with a smirk before turning around and walking across my apartment to the couch where he took a seat. I followed him with my eyes as he walked. There was something surprisingly graceful in the way he moved. I had noticed it already at the party. When he raised an eyebrow at me I finally realised I was still holding the box so I looked down and opened the card. "Forgive me, J" was handwritten inside. He was J? My eyes darted back to him but he simply smiled at me. I opened the box and found a box of Lady Godiva.

"I hear women adore chocolate" he said, smiling at me. I simply stared back, too shocked to form a sentence.

"You?" was all I managed to get out. My voice sounded strange, almost choked. He continued to smile but I noticed the smile was getting a little strained. Probably because of my lack of manners. I shook my head to get a grip and then walked over to take a seat in a chair.

"You sent me all this?" I asked my eyes intent on his. He nodded his reply looking even more strained. Obviously this wasn't the response he'd expected when he arrived.

"But… why?" I asked, genuinely confused. Why would he send me all this? What was he apologising for?

"My apology for my manners when we last met" he said, sounding very polite and proper. I looked at him, surprised and then smiled.

"No need to apologise, you did that when you helped me get home", I said. He smiled again, this time it looked genuine and not amused like it had before. It made my heart jump a little, which surprised me even more.

"Besides, isn't it a bit overkill? I mean… what do you do to apologise when you've done something really bad if this is what you do for something like this?" I asked, winking at him.

"Let us hope you never have to find out, babe" he replied, winking back. I leaned back in my chair, smiling at him.

"Well, thank you anyway. I love my flowers", as I spoke I noticed he started to relax a little as if he'd been worried I wouldn't like them.

"You are most welcome, doll" he said with a half smile. Then suddenly he got up.

"Now, why don't you get yourself ready and I'll take you out on the town?" he said, holding out a hand to me.

"What?" once again I was confused. He sighed and looked a little impatient.

"Would you like to join me out on the town? I was thinking nice restaurant, maybe a nightclub" I stared at him, thinking about it. After a few seconds he started to withdraw his hand and I grabbed it. To hell with it. He wasn't half bad to look at and he had made me smile for the first time in months. Going out with him on the town might get interesting.

"Give me a while to get changed, ok?" I said as I let him help me up.

"Sure thing, babe" he smiled and seemed to relax a little.

"20 minutes enough? I've got reservations" he sat down and leaned back on the couch, looking very smug. Damn, he'd expected I'd say yes. I rushed in to my bedroom, muttering under my breath about arrogant assholes and could hear him chuckling in the other room. I got ready in a hurry and once I was done I stood there. Staring at myself in the mirror. What he saw in me that made him want my company I couldn't understand but… I needed some fun, and as annoying as he was at times he did seem to know how to have fun. I sighed. He confused me. One second I found him arrogant, annoying and many more things and the next I thought him charming, a real sweetheart. Shaking my head I decided I had done what I could to make myself look good and so I stepped out from the bedroom. I must admit, the slight hint of approval in his eyes made me feel good about myself.

"Beautiful, babe" he said and stood up. Gallantry he held out his arm to me. I smiled and took it, allowing him to lead me out of my apartment. As I locked the door I wondered silently what I'd gotten myself in to but when I turned and saw his smile I decided it didn't matter. It was about time I had some adventure in my life.

_To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again... J-muse decided he wanted to give his POV so here it is...

Author notes: This is a multichapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety reasons...

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental!

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.  
--------------

_Josef_

I couldn't believe it. I was actually nervous as I walked up to her door. Would she forgive my bad manners? Why did it matter so much? I stood there, waiting outside her door. I could hear her moving behind it, her scent drifting out as enticing as it had been at the party. When she opened the door I must admit I was delighted in the surprise and instant attraction I could see in her eyes, especially since she almost knocked me out in that little outfit. A few second went by and she said nothing so finally I took matter in my own hands.

"How about letting a man in, babe?" I asked, slightly amused that she was speechless. She stepped aside and allowed me in. As I walked by I couldn't help but allow myself the pleasure of watching her beautiful body, barely covered in a tight tank top and girly boxers. When she blushed I could barely contain myself. She looked just as enticing as last I'd seen her and every bit as delicious. When she mumbled something about getting dressed and quickly disappeared into what I assume was her bedroom I couldn't help but tease her a little.

"No need on my account, doll" I said to her and could sense through the door the flush of blood moving through her. I smiled; it was nice that I had that affect on her seeing as how she had an astonishing effect on my own blood pressure. Well, she would have had I actually had a blood pressure to speak of. When she opened the door after having put on sweat pants I was a little disappointed at being deprived the view of her legs but I shrugged it off. She was still beautiful and very natural.

"This is for you", I said holding out the box of chocolate I'd brought. She simply stared at it. I started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You alright? You seem kind of spacy", I said, wondering if something was wrong or, horror, maybe she really didn't want me there. When she blushed again I couldn't help but smile. It was refreshing to see a woman who could still blush. The fact that it made her look even more beautiful was only a perk.

"That colour looks good on you, babe" I said with a smile before turning around and walking across her apartment to the couch where I took a seat. I needed to sit for a while. She followed me with her eyes as I walked and I could almost feel my skin tingling from it. When I sat down and turned to her she was still standing where she'd been, holding the box in her hands as if she'd forgotten it was there. I raised an eyebrow and shot her a questioning look. I watched as she looked down at the box and opened the card. Her eyes met mine, surprise evident in them and I smiled. Good, I wasn't the only one out of form here.

"I hear women adore chocolate" I said, smiling at when she opened the box of chocolate.

"You?" her voice sounded strange as she finally spoke. Not the melodious voice I remembered from the party. I continued to smile, not knowing what else to do but I definitely felt uncomfortable now. This was definitely not going the way I had planned and hoped it would. When she shook her head I could feel myself go tense. Had I miscalculated this? Was it not enough? She took a seat in the chair opposite where I sat. I kept the smile turned on but my mind was racing.

"You sent me all this?" she asked. She was eyeing me and not exactly in a good way which made me even more uncomfortable. I nodded as a reply, not trusting my voice at the moment which was very unlike me.

"But… why?" she asked, looking genuinely confused. She looked very cute when she was confused.

"My apology for my manners when we last met" I said, trying for polite. When she smiled I relaxed a little.

"No need to apologise, you did that when you helped me get home", she said. I couldn't help but give her another smile. So she'd understood that the ride home was meant as an apology. I heard her heart rate change and it made me warm inside that I could cause that kind of change in her with something as simple as a smile.

"Besides, isn't it a bit overkill? I mean… what do you do to apologise when you've done something really bad if this is what you do for something like this?" she asked, winking at me.

"Let us hope you never have to find out, babe" I replied, winking back at her. When she leaned back in her chair and smiled at me I could feel my pants get tighter which was not good.

"Well, thank you anyway. I love my flowers", as soon as she said it I relaxed a little more. I hadn't even realised I was that tense.

"You are most welcome, doll" I said with a half smile. Then I had to get up. I needed to get back in the game so it was time to turn this up a notch.

"Now, why don't you get yourself ready and I'll take you out on the town?" I said, holding out a hand to her. Sure, I wanted to be polite but I also wanted the pleasure of touching her skin, feeling its warmth against my own.

"What?" she asked, looking slightly confused again. I couldn't help but sigh; she just wouldn't react the way I expected of her. That was a good thing, kept me on my toes but it was also annoying me.

"Would you like to join me out on the town? I was thinking nice restaurant, maybe a nightclub" I asked more politely, hoping that would have the desired effect. She just stared at me. Definitely not the effect I was going for. I started to pull my hand back, feeling slightly embarrassed and not at all like myself, when she suddenly grabbed. Thank the lord.

"Give me a while to get changed, ok?" she said as I helped her up.

"Sure thing, babe" I smiled at her and felt myself relax again. She really had a knack for getting me tense without even trying.

"20 minutes enough? I've got reservations" I said, trying for a bit of my usual confidence. I sat back down and leaned back on the couch. I watched as she rushed in to her bedroom, listening to her muttering about arrogant assholes and couldn't help but chuckle a little. When she came back she had on a beautiful blue dress that complimented her hair and eyes very well. It was modest, almost demure compared to the dress she'd worn at the party. For the first time in I couldn't tell you how long, I found the hint of skin and the way it just brushed her curves very sexy.

"Beautiful, babe" I said and stood up. For a change not feeling the need for quips or snarky comments. I held out my arm to her and was thrilled to see her smile as she took it. She allowed me to lead me out of her apartment and as I stood there, watching her lock her door I smiled. I had plans for the night and I definitely hoped she would comply. If things went the way I had planned I would be allowed to see exactly what she was hiding underneath that dress before the night was over.

_To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING! This chapter contains explicit sexual language and thus has the rating NC-17

Okay, this is my first attempt at a "nookie". Hope you guys like it.

Author notes: This is a multichapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental!

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cat**

How the hell did I end up here? Ok, ok… I know how I ended up here. Josef, as he has insisted I call him, was incredibly charming and witty all night and treated me like a princess. No, princess isn't exactly the right word for it but, whatever the word is, it felt amazing. He took me to some high and fancy restaurant and let me order exactly what I wanted from the menu. He only ordered a glass of red wine, which I found very strange but he claimed he'd eaten a heavy lunch. It seemed strange but I decided not to ask him about it. While I ate, he watched my every move and kept up a conversation that I must admit was very interesting. I can't remember what we talked about I just remember I had a great time. After dinner he took me dancing which then lead us here. Being that close to him, moving against his body… I don't think I've ever been this turned on. So, when he decided it was time for us to say good night I did what I've never done before. I asked him up for a night cap. Now here we are. I fumble with my key both eager to have him naked and at the same time extremely nervous. What the hell was I thinking?

_Josef_

I sense her nerves, her heart fluttering and all the other little signs but above all the scent of excitement and arousal. I smile. She is so beautiful and I can't wait for that door to open and let me inside. Standing just behind her I gently place my hands on her shoulders and lean in to kiss her neck. She almost jumps but I know she likes the feeling. Finally she gets the door open and quickly walks in. I follow and kick the door closed behind me. Before the door is fully closed she is in my arms, her lips against mine in a smouldering kiss. I wrap my arms around her, pressing her body against mine knowing fully well that she can feel my almost painfully hard erection against her soft abdomen. She sighs into my mouth and her fingers move through my hair as I lick her lips, demanding entrance and receiving it. I let my tongue explore every inch of her mouth while my hands move over her back down to cup her ass.

**Cat**

Oh god, his hands on me... those lips against mine and his tongue against mine is amazing... makes my head spin. I let my finger move through his silky hair, pulling his head closer and can't help but gasp as I feel his huge erection against my belly. Eagerly I move my hands over his shoulders, taking hold of his jacket and pulling it off him. I feel his hands cup my ass and then move up, bringing the fabric of my dress with them. With his jacket off I turn my attention to the buttons in his shirt opening them as fast as I can, longing to touch his skin. I tear my lips away from his and move over his neck, licking it and gently grazing my teeth against his skin before moving down, licking each little bit of skin that I reveal when unbuttoning his shirt. His skin is surprisingly cold but so smooth against my lips that I don't care. When I reach the skin just above his belt buckle he grabs my arms and pulls me up to devour my mouth again. I moan a little. He is so good at that… I let my tongue meet his while my hands move over his chest and his back, pulling his shirt off of him. When he starts licking my neck and grazes his teeth against it I almost fall down as my knees go week. He scoops me up with surprising ease.

"Bedroom", I manage to breathe as I gesture toward the door to my bedroom. He looks down at me, his eyes burning with desire making me even wetter if that's possible. With one kick the door flies open and he carries me inside, gently dropping me on the bed. He stands there, looking down at me as he quickly removes the rest of his clothes and I gasp. His erection is larger than any I've ever seen… Ok, so I haven't seen all that many but I'm no virgin or anything… He smiles at me, almost predatory, as he notices my gasp and appreciative look at his cock. I get up on my knees, my hands reaching out to touch his chest and down to his shaft as I feel his hands on my thighs. Quickly he pulls my dress up and I lift my hands so he can pull it off of me. When he takes a step back to look at me I can't help but try to cover myself. I know I'm not a beauty like my friends and since I hadn't planned on this I was wearing my usual cotton panties and a very un-sexy bra.

"Don't go hiding that sexy body of yours baby", he said in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. Slowly I let my arms fall down to the side as he let his eyes roam my body. His eyes were almost glinting in silvery blue. He placed his hands on my hips, I managed to register the coldness then his lips were on mine again, his tongue inside my mouth and our bodies pressed against each other.

His hands moved over my back, unclasping my bra, as my hands moved over his back enjoying the feeling of his muscles underneath my hands. When his hands moved down to remove my panties I was starting to feel like I was on fire. Everywhere he touched me my skin felt all tingly and the pleasure of it went like electric bolts straight to my core.

His lips left mine and I whimpered slightly, earning me a chuckle in reply.

"Patience, baby", he whispered against my ear before licking my earlobe and then down the column of my neck. I tilted my head so he could reach better as I moved my body against his, pressing my breasts against his chest to feel the hair on his chest rub against my nipples.

Carefully he moved forward, making me fall back on the bed as he followed me, lying down on top of me. I felt the tip of his cock against my mound and my hips moved as of on their own accord, trying to get closer. I was starting to feel desperate to get him inside me. He made a growling noise against my neck as he licked and nibbled it. Never before had I noticed how erotic it felt when a man did that… it was amazing.

He moved his hand down between us and I spread my legs for him, moving my own hands over his back down to his ass trying to get him closer. With his fingers he separated my folds and I almost screamed as I felt him rub my clit… I was so close to orgasm already… With another growl he guided his cock to my entrance and with one hard thrust he sheathed himself inside me. I screamed with the pleasure, fingers digging into his butt as I moved to meet him with my own thrust. He picked a pace that was fast and hard and it felt more amazing than anything I've ever felt. I met his thrusts with my own, our bodies moving in unison.

Before long I felt myself nearing the edge, his cock twitching and throbbing inside me told me was close as well. With a few more thrusts I screamed as I shattered around him, exploding in the most intense orgasm I've ever had. He growled and bit my neck as he poured his seed inside me. As I felt the spasms roll through me I grasped at his shaft, milking him for all he had.

When he slowed down I tried my best to regain my breathing, panting slightly

"God, that was…", there were no words for how that had made me feel. He raised his head and looked at me, eyes serious as he moved his hand to my neck. His thumb was massaging the place he had bitten me.

"It certainly was", he replied and leaned in for a kiss before rolling around and bringing me with him. I snuggled close, placing my head on his shoulder I closed my eyes amazed at how good this felt.

"Sleep", he said and kissed my forehead. I didn't want to sleep but I felt myself dozing off anyway. Smiling I fell asleep snuggled close to him.

_To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING! This chapter contains explicit sexual language and thus has the rating NC-17

Okay, my second "nookie". It's just a small chapter but I felt that it was needed.

Author notes: This is a multichapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental!

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Josef_

I watch her as she falls asleep. She's so beautiful. Her body wasn't perfect but to tell the truth, perfection got boring after a century… let alone 4. She had wide hips, the kind my mother would call child bearing hips, and breasts big enough that they filled my hands up and more. Having sex with her was more than I could've imagined and I couldn't wait to do it again. But, she needed her sleep. Gently I brushed her hair away and looked at the little mark on her neck where I'd bitten her with blunt teeth. For some reason I didn't want to bite her for real until she knew about the vampire and I knew she was ok with it. Her blood sang to me and the enticing scent of it reached my nostrils as I leaned in to kiss her cheek. She was like an exotic flower. Confident and shy, strong willed and yet eager to be taken care of. It was an unusual mixture for me. Over the past decade or more I've become accustomed to the freshies I usually surround myself. The girls that strive to look perfect, not a single strand of hair out of its place. Above all, they strived for my acceptance and their deepest desire was usually to become my exclusive and in the end my fledgling. This beautiful girl was different from them. First of all, she seemed to like me for me. Not the hedge fund trader, not the vampire, me. That amazed me.

She stirred and opened those amazingly green eyes, now a little foggy with sleep, and I couldn't help but smile. She smiled back and snuggled closer, her hand moving to rest over my un-beating heart.

"Hi", she said, sounding almost shy.

"Hey there, babe", I smiled and crane my neck to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss that turned into a steamy one when she moved her leg so her thigh grazed my cock. I could hear her moan as I became hard against her thigh. Her arousal lay heavy on the air.

"Are you in a hurry? Do you have to leave?" she asked as I broke the kiss to give her opportunity to breathe.

"No, not yet", I said, smiling as I heard her heart rate increase. She smiled back, her eyes heavy with desire as I moved my hands over her back down to her butt. Her thigh moved over my erection, making it hard for me to concentrate and in one move she was straddling me. She leaned down and kissed my chest, from the shoulders down over the pecs and all the way down over my abs. I drew a much un-needed deep breath as I felt her small hand on my cock, stroking it lightly. She moved down my body so she could kiss her way further down and I groaned when I felt those delicious lips against the tip of my cock. I almost jumped when her tongue darted out to swirl around my cock before she took it in her mouth. God, she was amazing. She sucked on me, using her hand to massage my balls as she picked a fast pace. The sight of her head bobbing up and down and the feeling of her hand, mouth and teeth on my cock made me spill all too soon. I was amazed when I saw that she swallowed it all with a smile.

"Baby, you're too good to be true", I said pulling her up by the arms so I could kiss her. Now it was my turn to taste her.

_To be continued_


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING! This chapter contains explicit sexual language and thus has the rating NC-17

Okay, the "nookies" just keep on coming. Josef insisted this part was needed so I let him have his way….

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental!

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Josef_

I watch her as she lies back on her back, smiling up at me with her cheeks flushed by arousal and anticipation. Her body is amazing and this time I want to take my time. Worship every inch of her delicious ivory skin. I smile at her and then move down to her feet.

Gently I place my hands on her ankles, letting my fingers play over the sensitive skin on the inside of each ankle. I could hear her tiny gasps as I slowly began tracing patterns over her feet and up her calves. Gently I let my mouth follow my fingers path up over her legs, kissing traces over her calves and on the inside of her knees and up over the inside of her thighs. Her legs parted for me as I moved higher up. A silent invitation to her most intimate part, the part of her that I could sense was aching for my touch. But I wanted this to last so I moved past her mound. I licked the delicious skin on her hips and up over her abdomen as she moaned and moved her hips up against me in a silent prayer for me to touch her where she wanted it the most.

"Patience, babe" I smiled up at her and gently moved my hands over her abdomen. Her skin was so soft and delicate, like silk. I moved further up, allowing my thumbs to brush the skin underneath her breasts and was delighted with her tiny gasps of pleasure at the feeling.

I took my time, slowly making sure I had caressed and licked every little inch of the skin on her arms and neck before I turned my attention to her breasts. Her nipples were already erect and begging for attention and I couldn't stop myself. I took one nipple in my mouth, circling it with my tongue before I sucked on it, savouring the delicious taste, as I flicked my thumb over her other nipple. She gasped and arched her back making her nipple move deeper inside my mouth. Quickly I switched and took her other nipple in my mouth while a flicked my thumb over the still wet nipple my mouth had just abandoned. She moaned again and I could hear her whisper please as she spread her legs.

"Soon baby, soon", I said. After giving her breasts ample attention and time I raised my head and smiled as I saw her flushed face, her green eyes burning with desire under half closed eyelids. I don't think I've ever seen anything sexier than her at that precise moment. Her entire body laying open in front of me, ready for the taking.

I leaned back on my elbow as I slowly let my fingertips move over her abdomen to her glistening mound to brush over her folds. She gasped and moved her hips up against my fingers making them moist with her juices. She was so wet. Slowly I let one finger find its way in between her folds, moving over her entrance and up to just barely touch her clit. The whimpering sounds coming from her were both endearing and arousing and I could feel my cock twitch in response to the signals from her body.

Without being able to stop myself, I leaned down and licked a path on the inside of her thigh before turning my attention back to her folds. Gently I used my fingers to spread them and then I tasted her. The sweet and yet spicy taste that belonged only to her. It was intoxicating and I wanted more. I ran my tongue from her entrance up over her clit making her thrust her hips up against my mouth and I had to smile. She was so eager, and so close already I could almost feel the beginning of her spasms as I let one finger inside her wet core. Then another finger, thrusting them inside her to find her spot. She was panting now and her hips thrust up against my mouth and my hand with each thrust of my fingers, each flick of my tongue against her clit.

I picked up the pace, thrusting my fingers faster and harder inside her as I sucked her clit into my mouth and kept it up until she exploded around my fingers. Without letting up I licked up all her juices and added a third finger to the others thrusting inside her making her come a second and then a third time as I laved at her. Drinking up all she offered me and more.

Before she had a chance to catch her breath I moved up her body and thrust my cock deep inside her wetness. I couldn't help but groan at the feeling of her wet and tight around me and I began thrusting hard and fast inside her. I was thrilled when she wrapped her legs around my waist, allowing me to penetrate her even deeper with each thrust. Her hips met mine in perfect unison and soon, all too soon I could feel myself spill inside her. Her muscles milking me dry as she exploded around me once more.

I slowed down and then finally stopped and just lay there, still inside her and I smiled when I saw the awed expression on her face. Gently I kissed her sweaty forehead before removing myself from her and rolling us around, placing her head on my shoulder: Another smile spread across my lips as she snuggled up close to me and I could hear her catching her breath and her heart rate slowing down. For the first time in a great long while I had just made love to a woman and not felt the need to bite.

_To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go... finally managed to get the muses talking again

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental!

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Josef_

I smile as I look down at her. She looks so peaceful while asleep. Gently I brush my lips against her forehead then leave the note I had written on her bed stand. I smiled again as I saw her hug the pillow closer. When I had removed myself from her side, she had turned and curled around the pillow I had vacated, as if she didn't want to let me go. It caused a strange feeling to stir deep within me one which I would prefer not to analyze at this moment. I looked down at her one last time then walked out. It was long past time for me to be in my freezer. Why, then, did I want nothing more than to stay curled up beside her?

**Cat**

Waking up, I felt a little disoriented at first. I was curled up to one of my pillows which had an unmistakable scent of man in it. Not just any man. Josef Kostan. I groaned and buried my head in it as I remembered how I had acted the previous night. Not only had I been flirting with him, I had invited him to my apartment and actually thrown myself at him the second he was through the door. Fortunately for me he had seemed just as eager, and the night had been more amazing than anything I had ever experienced before.

Slowly I raised my head and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. I frowned then noticed the note on my bed stand. I sat up and read it. He had left, but would be calling me. Yeah right. I sighed. Turning around, I lay there staring up at the ceiling. I thought about the night, going through every detail of it and couldn't help but smile. He had been sweet, amazing and incredibly hot. I stretched out, groaning at the hurting muscles and then smiled even wider and blushed at the memories of some of the things I had done with him during the dark hours and the things I had let him do to me.

Slowly, I got up and pulled on sweats and a tank top before beginning my morning ritual. That, however, was interrupted by the door bell before I could even get started. Confused, I walked out and opened the door finding myself looking at a delivery boy.

"Miss Jones?" I stared at him, mesmerized by the delicious scent coming from the bag in his hands.

"Yes?" he held out the bag.

"Your breakfast miss, compliments of Mr Kostan", he said and handed me the bag. I stared down at the bag and the little note. It was in his own writing, and I melted all over again as I read it.

"Sorry I had to miss breakfast babe. I hope you enjoy yours. J "

I blinked and looked up only to notice the delivery boy had already left. I shook my head and turned to head back inside. Just as I was about to open the bag, the door bell rang again and I went to open it. Wondering what it was this time. I had only unlocked the door and began opening it when it was suddenly pushed open and Maria, Mia and Tina pushed past me.

"Spill missy", Maria said and turned to face me once they were all inside.

"Yes, do tell us all", Mia said, grinning at me as she practically bounced inside. Tina stayed quiet but raised an eyebrow. The eyebrow shot higher up when she saw the delivery bag.

"Spill about what?" I asked, completely confused as I walked over and opened the bag. Inside was a big cup of coffee and a fresh bagel with ham and cheese. I smiled at the scent of the coffee, took a sip and sighed with pleasure.

"Your date with Josef Kostan, of course!" Maria said, and the three of them joined me in the kitchen. Mia bouncing over to take a seat by the counter, Maria leaning against it and Tina standing close by with her eyes intently watching me. I froze and just stared at them.

"How did you know?" I asked. Tina raised her eyebrow again.

"Gossip mill, kitty cat. Josef Kostan being out on a date is big news for the gossip mills", Maria explained.

"Was it amazing? It was wasn't it? I bet he was a real gentleman", Mia said, almost dreamily. I stared at them. Gossip? People were gossiping about me?

"It was nice", I said, vaguely before taking a bite of my bagel to give me some time to think about what to tell them. Just then Tina walked over to me, took my chin between her thumb and index finger and gently tilted my head. The index finger of her other hand running over where Josef had bitten me the night before and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. She looked at me seriously.

"When did he leave?" she asked.

"None of your business", I answered, slightly mortified.

"You had sex?!?" Mia almost screamed and Maria gave me a shocked look. They all knew exactly how many men I'd had sex with before and how vehemently against sex on the first date I was. I blushed again and moved away from Tina, hiding my face in the fridge as I pretended to look for something.

"Oh my god! You did!" Maria said. "What happened to the girl who said she'd never have sex on the first date? The girl who couldn't understand girls who did", she continued, sitting down by the counter. I blushed even more, not exactly sure what I should be feeling. Part of me felt so ashamed, but another part was hurt that she'd bring it up at all. Why did they have to come here- and whose business was it who I slept with anyway? Their reaction was sullying the memories I had from the most amazing night of my life, and all I wanted was to just throw them all out.

"You had sex with Josef Kostan? Oh my god! You're the luckiest girl I know!" Mia exclaimed. "I know loads of girls who have tried to seduce him, but no one managed. He always keeps every girl at arms length- or he usually does." she continued. I turned around at that, surprised at the surge of jealousy I felt as the image of hordes of women throwing themselves at him shot through my head. I couldn't deal with that at the moment though, so I pushed it aside.

"He does?" I asked, looking at her and almost smiling as I noticed the look in her eyes. Somewhere in between awe and shock.

"Yes, he does", she smiled at me. I noticed Maria and Tina nodding their agreement. Their shock had seemingly faded and they were now smiling at me. Maria's eyes were twinkling.

"So? How was it?" she demanded to know. I blushed again and sat down, holding on to the coffee cup.

"I bet it was amazing", Mia said, once again dreamy. I looked down at my coffee and smiled.

"It was. He was... He took me to a restaurant and let me order whatever I want. A total gentleman all night and such an interesting man to talk to. So funny and witty and just..." I said, still smiling as I looked up at them. Maria and Mia were smiling but both Maria and Tina now had a concerned hint in their eyes.

"We meant the sex, Cat", Mia giggled and reached over the table to nudge me.

"Oh", I blushed again and giggled, slightly embarrassed.

"Well?" Mia said. They all looked at me, expectantly.

"It was... amazing. I've never felt anything like it" I said, staring out into the air in front of me as images from the night flashed through my head. Tina came over and gave me one of her rare hugs.

"I'm glad for you", she said and half smiled at me.

"So, when did he leave?" Mia asked, leaning forward to pat my hand.

"I don't know exactly", I answered.

"What? He left without saying good bye?" Maria said frowning, and Tina rubbed my shoulder.

"He left a note. It said that he didn't want to wake me up but he'd call later today" I said, feeling defensive. I saw the "yeah right" looks they gave each other but pretended like I hadn't. Right at that moment, I didn't even want to know if he didn't mean it. I just wanted to keep my illusions for a little while longer, even if they were only illusions.

"Then I'm sure he will. What do you say we go out and rent some real chick flicks and we have a movie day today? That way you'll be here when he calls" Maria said, smiling at me. Silently I thanked her for saying when instead of if.

"That sounds nice", I smiled at my friends. I knew exactly why they were doing this. The movies and their presence would distract me so I wouldn't be sitting here on pins and needles while I waited for the phone to ring. Them being here would also be of great comfort should it turn out that he doesn't call. They smiled at me and headed out to rent the movies. When the door closed behind them I sighed and went to finish my morning ritual after checking that the phone was working.

_To be continued_


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11… Sorry it's taken so long, muses are refusing co-operate with me.

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Josef*

With half an ear I listened to the man's droning voice as he tried to explain why investing money in his business would be an excellent deal. I would let him finish before I told him no. My people had already investigated the company and I knew it wasn't interesting for me. While he talked and gestured, I sat thinking about last night and this morning. It had been an amazing night, she had been amazing. I was still amazed that I hadn't felt the urge to bite that last time. That was unheard of, well... not unheard of but uncommon. Last time for me had been with Sarah… I pushed the thoughts of Sarah away, they would only lead to heart ache and right now I wanted to focus on that wondrous girl.

I looked over at the phone again, for the hundredth time since I woke up. I wanted to call her. Wondered what she was doing right now. What she was thinking. Had I done wrong by leaving her without waking her up? Leaving a note? I sighed and turned my attention back to the man.

*Cat*

For about the millionth time I looked over at the phone. Still no call and it was night. I sighed. Of course he wouldn't call. I had hoped that he would. I wanted to see him again. Maria wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned against her for the quiet support and strength she was offering and turned back to look at the screen again.

*Josef*

I was practically growling with frustration when I finally managed to get the man to understand I was not interested in a business deal. When he finally left it was already dark. I checked the time and almost groaned. Would it be too late to call now? Hopefully she wouldn't be angry. I picked up the phone and quickly dialled the numbers I had memorized.

*Cat*

It was dark. For some reason I felt like crying. He hadn't called. Not that I had expected him to, but I had hoped. Oh, how I had hoped he would. I wanted to see him again. I wanted him to be one of the good guys. One of the guys that don't turn out to be a toad when the sun comes up. I stared with unseeing eyes at the screen, wishing this day would just come to an end. Suddenly, the presence of my friends wasn't comforting at all. It felt like they were watching my every move, waiting for the breakdown.

When the phone rang, I swear I jumped about 5 feet in the air. Quickly I picked up the cordless and checked caller id but the number wasn't listed. I sighed, probably one of those damned phone sales people again.

"Caitlyn Jones", I said as I answered.

"Evening Caitlyn, sorry I haven't called earlier. Business never sleeps", Josef's voice said, the sound making my knees go wobbly on me and I quickly made my way to my bedroom and almost fell down on the bed.

"That's ok", I sounded normal at least.

"Did you enjoy the breakfast?" he asked. The sound of his voice sending shivers down my spine. Memories floating around in my head from the night that had passed.

"Yes, I did…" I just couldn't think of anything to say. My mind was blank, except for those memories…

*Josef*

She seemed quiet. I could hear her heartbeat. It was distant, but had definitely quickened when she heard my voice. Her soft voice was making my body react in interesting ways. I wanted to hear more. I could listen to the clear, soft sound of her voice for hours.

"Tell me about your day", I said as I leaned back in my chair. She was quiet for a few seconds. I wondered if I'd said something wrong.

"Haven't done much, you sure you want to hear about it?" she said, and I could almost here the faint smile in her voice. I could see it on her face as if she was sitting in front of me.

"Yes, doll. I'm sure", I replied. I could hear the sound of cloth against soft skin as she shrugged.

"I woke up, had breakfast and then my friends came by and we've been watching movies all day", she said. I could hear the small hint of resentment and wonder in her voice as she said "woke up".

"About the waking up part... I'm sorry I left like that. I just..." tell the truth or make something up? Truth, partly at least. "I just had to get back to work and I knew if I woke you up to say good bye... I wouldn't have been leaving at all", had to make a face at myself at that last bit. How true that was.

"Really?" her voice sounded happy, and yet almost as if she didn't quite believe me.

"Yes, really", I had to smile at the tiny sigh of relief. I know she doesn't know I can hear or sense all these little signs from her and the fact she doesn't know exactly who I am is slowly becoming a growing concern for me. How do I tell this sweet girl who I am? What I am? How to tell her without risking her exposing us? Or worse, shutting me out?

"Ok... so..." she hesitated, I waited... nothing.

"What, doll? You can ask me whatever you want" almost at least. I'd rather you didn't ask me things about me and what I am yet.

"What was your day like?" I could hear the smile in her voice and relaxed a little.

"Boring business meetings all day mostly", I replied.

"Oh", I heard her moving, she sound of cloth against her skin as she shifted her position to get more comfortable. I longed to see her, touch her... feel the softness of her skin underneath my fingertips again.

"I would like to see you again", I said the words, hardly believing them myself.

"I'd like that. When?" I couldn't help the surge of male pride at her question, the peak in her heart rate, the hitch in her breathing at my statement. All of it signs that she truly wanted the same as me.

"Is tonight too soon?"

_To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING! This chapter is rated NC-17 due to explicit sexual language**

Here we go… Part 12

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated NC-17 for explicit sexual language

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Cat*

I can't help the smile creeping across my lips or the flood of arousal running through me, centered in a dull ache at my core.

"How fast can you get here?" I ask, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice as I shift on the bed. I can hear him chuckle at my response but somehow I don't care. I can't wait to have him here, naked on my bed.

"Would 30 minutes be ok, babe?" Maybe it's my imagination but his voice sounds warm and slightly eager as well.

"Perfect. I'll see you then", I smile and we finish the call. For a few seconds I sit there, basking in the strange feeling of joy at getting to see him again. A feeling that quickly is overshadowed by the memory that my friends are currently sitting out in my living room and probably eagerly waiting for an update. I hurry out and within 30 minutes I've managed to usher them out, avoiding all the major questions, cleaned the apartment and taken a quick shower. My friends each gave me a hug as they left and told me to call them later, which I promised to do. They'd been kind enough to spend their day with me to keep me distracted and they had kept from asking the really difficult questions. Instead they had given me the support I knew I could always count on from them.

*Josef*

Exactly 30 minutes after we hung up I was standing outside her door, ringing the door bell. I could scent her friends, but the scent was fading so I knew they must have left and was rather grateful for that. I didn't want any distractions, just her and me. I listen to her eager footsteps as she comes to open the door, and I smile when I see her. Hair slightly damp, skin soft and scented of her body lotion nothing more. She was dressed in a silk pyjama. One button had opened on its own and was showing me a hint of her silky belly. I barely got out a hello before she was in my arms, her fingers playing with the hair on my neck as our lips crushed together in a steamy kiss.

Walking forward, I kick the door closed and then scoop her up in my arms and carry her to her bedroom. I can scent her arousal and can't wait to have her naked in my arms with me buried deep within her.

*Cat*

God, he's a great kisser. I press myself shamelessly against him as he devours my mouth. When he lifts me up and carries me to my bedroom I eagerly move my hands in underneath his suit jacket, loving the feeling of those strong shoulders underneath my hands. He places me gently on the bed and I quickly move to stand on my knees in front of him. He chuckles at that but doesn't stop me. Instead his hands move to cup my ass and press me close to him. I can feel the obvious sign of his arousal as his erection presses against my belly and my core gets even wetter at the thought that soon he would be inside me.

*Josef*

I almost groan at the feeling of her hands on me as she eagerly pulls off my suit jacket and then my tie. She unbuttons my shirt slowly, licking and kissing the bits of my skin that is revealed as she opens it. I moved my fingers over her butt then up underneath her top, touching the skin on her back. When she's finished unbuttoning my shirt and pushes it down my arms I take it off and throw it across the room then move my hands to the buttons on her top. Quickly opening them I lean in to kiss and lick my way down her neck and chest. I feel her hands move to my pants and as they brush over my erection I can't wait any longer. I gently push her back so she is lying on her bed and then remove my clothes, forcing myself to move at a speed that could be viewed as fast human.

She gasps as she watches me and then moves her hands and quickly disposes of her own. I force back a growl as I see her beautiful and very sexy body and move to join her on the bed. Caressing her cheek I kiss her.

"This will be fast babe, but I will make it up to you later. I promise", I say as I move my hand down her neck to cup her breast, gently massaging it. She swallows and nods as an answer then moves her hands eagerly over my chest and abdomen to my back and pulls me closer. I lie on my side facing her as I move my hand down her abdomen to the soft curls on her mound. Groaning, I can feel them damp from her arousal and I know without a doubt she needs this as much as me. I move my fingers between her folds, rubbing softly over her clit, eliciting a soft cry of pleasure from her, and then I push two fingers inside her. As I do, she moves her leg up over my hips to give me better access. I thrust my fingers inside her as I move my lips to her breast and find her nipple deliciously hard in my mouth. She moans and her hips move against my hand as I pick up the pace, her hands moving over my back.

"Please", her soft insistent whisper makes me remove my fingers and replace them with my cock. In one hard thrust I fill her up, all the way to the hilt. She squeals a little and I force myself to stay still. She pants and moves against me, making me realise the squeal had been out of pleasure and I groan. Together we begin to move in a fast and hard pace as we both move towards our orgasms. I close my eyes and bury my head against her neck as I feel the change when the vampire comes out of hiding. When I hear her scream and feel her muscles contract around me as she explodes I explode as well, pouring inside her and quickly move my arm to my lips as I bite down with the release. As soon as I have, I force the vampire to recede again and slow down inside her. Holding her close, I soothingly rub her back as we both slowly relaxes.

_To be continued_


	13. Chapter 13

Muses are chatty right now…

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Cat*

I find myself curled up against his chest and slowly move my fingertips over his chest, feeling his fingers lazily running through my hair and his lips occasionally brushing over my forehead. I'm loving this closeness with him, the relaxed feeling and the fact that there doesn't seem to be an urgent need to fill the silence from either side.

*Josef*

Lazily I move my fingers through her hair, loving the soft texture of it against my skin, as I think. I enjoy spending time with her and eventually I will have to find a way to explain to her what I am without jeopardising the community. For now though, I just want to lie here enjoying her closeness and the peacefulness of the moment.

*Cat*

"Are you staying the night? Or do you have to leave soon?" I almost want to hit myself for opening my mouth. We had been so relaxed and now he wasn't as relaxed anymore. Neither was I. I was waiting for his reply, hoping he could stay the night but half expecting him to say he had to leave.

"I can stay a while longer but I have to leave before sunrise… have a phone conference early tomorrow", he smiled at me and I relaxed. He seemed to be saying that he wanted to stay but couldn't because of business and that was something I could understand.

"So, who do you have to talk to that early in the morning? If you don't mind me asking?" I propped myself up on my elbow to look at that gorgeous face of his.

"I don't mind babe. I have a conference with the Paris office tomorrow", he smiled at me and I felt a shiver run down my spine as his fingers traced my jaw line and down my neck.

"Paris? I half expected something more exotic like Tokyo or something… Paris is exotic enough though… I guess… never been there" I tried to focus on the conversation as his fingers continued moving against my skin. He chuckled.

"Tokyo is exotic to you?" His amused look made me blush and I hid my face against his chest. His fingers against my chin insisted I look up again.

"Don't hide that pretty face babe. You look beautiful when you blush", his fingers traced my cheek as he spoke and I licked my lips as I felt myself longing to taste him again.

"Thank you", I whispered the words. He smiled and gave me a soft kiss before lying back down and continued to move his fingers through my hair. His other hand lazily moving up and down my arm that was lying on his chest.

"What is Paris like?" I ask, after we've been quiet a while again. I feel the vague shrug before he answers.

"Paris is Paris", I look up at him again.

"People always say it's the most romantic city in the world", I say and get an amused smile in response.

"It is only as romantic as you make it, babe. Any town can be romantic if you're in the mood", he nudged my chin as he said it. I smile and lay back down against his chest.

"I'd still like to see it one day", I say quietly. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"I'll take you there one of these days", he said and it felt like my heart skipped a beat. It sounded as if he wanted us to meet again and possibly seeing a future here.

"Does that mean you want to see me again?" I asked, not daring to take anything for granted here. He chuckled and once again made me look at him by placing a finger underneath my chin.

"I thought that was fairly obvious, babe", he smiled at me and I had to smile back. Feeling happy for the first time in weeks.

"Just didn't want to assume", I said, blushing a little again. He chuckled and kissed me again, a little more insistently this time and his hand moved from my hair down over my back.

"Assume, babe. I want to see much more of you... and hopefully for a long time to come", he grinned and looked down at me. I giggled and moved against him.

"How much more of me can you see?" I teased and he laughed before rolling us around.

"Why don't we find out?" he grinned as he leaned in for a steamy kiss and I knew that our night had only just started.

_To be continued_


	14. Chapter 14

Here we go, part 14… this thing is growing on me… LOL. I know it's been a while.. and this isn't exactly the biggest chapter.. but J-muse insisted to write it like this and as usual I do what J-muse asks.

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Cat*

I stretch as I slowly come around and have to smile when I feel how tired my muscles are. That had been quite some workout. I giggle. The sound fades when I realise I'm once again alone in the bed when I wake up.

"Looking for someone?" his warm chuckle startles me, sending small jolts of joy through me. He hadn't just taken off. He was still there. I turn around and look around me and find him standing by the foot of the bed, buttoning his shirt.

"You", I smile at him and reach out for him. My smile widen when he comes closer and sits down on the bed next to me, caressing my forehead and cheek with his fingertips.

"Do you have to leave?" I ask, turning my head to kiss his palm. He sighs a little.

"Yes, babe. I should have left almost an hour ago", he said. He looked reluctant to leave and my heart soared. I pulled myself up and hugged him. Not caring that the sheet fell down. Just caring that I got to touch him, say a proper good bye for now. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell back on the bed as he kissed me deeply.

"Can I see you again, soon?" I asked when he finally broke the kiss to allow us to breathe. He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Of course, babe. Do you want me to come by tonight? Or would you rather come visit me?"

*Josef*

I'm not sure what compelled me to ask. I should've stuck with asking to come here. If she shows up at the mansion she'll see my freshies. The girls that always hang around the mansion as well as the few regulars, called exclusives, which are actually living there.

"I'd like to come to your place some time… but would you mind coming here tonight? I have to get up early tomorrow", her words sends a flood of relief through me and I smile as I lean in to kiss her soundly.

"No, babe. I wouldn't mind", as I speak, I feel her hands moving over my back and shoulders to run through my hair as she pulls me close for another kiss.

"Do you really have to leave right now?" her little pout almost dissolves my resolve to leave, but a look on her watch on the night table strengthens it again.

"I'm sorry babe, but I have a conference call in 1 hour", I kiss her soundly on the pouting lips again and then gently, but forcefully, get up from her bed and finish getting dressed. She sits up in the bed and watches me move around her bedroom, a small smile on her lip. Once I'm fully dressed I turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

"And what do you find so amusing, doll?" my question makes her giggle and she wiggles her finger at me to make me come closer. When I'm once again sitting on her bed she leans over and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Just enjoying the view, babe", she grins as she speaks and then kisses me. I chuckle and return the kiss then pull back.

"You want me to call for some breakfast before I leave?" the mere mention of breakfast stirs my slumbering hunger and my eyes dart to the throbbing pulse on her neck before I can stop myself.

"No, I'll make me something later", her words breaks my focus and I return my eyes to her face.

"As you wish, doll", I smile at her and lean in for another kiss. I know I have to leave; my hunger is growing and will soon be incontrollable.

"I will see you tonight then", I kiss her one last time and then walk out. Once I'm out of her apartment I speed down to the car and jump in. As I drive off I place a call to one of my exclusives, asking her to wait for me in my office.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15… as usual I'm going where my muses point me to…

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please...send any comments you have, good or bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Josef*

Arriving back home, I turn my steps to my office. I can't help but smile as I see my Angela curled up and asleep on my couch. I walk over and squat next to her, gently brushing her hair out her face and smile softly at her as she comes around.

"Josef?" she blinked and then sat up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I dozed off while I was waiting." She smiled and then patted the seat next to her. I moved into it and she leaned close, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, doll", I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulder and move her onto my lap. She snuggles close like she always does.

"Did you have a good night, Josef?" she asked and nuzzled my neck.

"I did. How about you Angie? What have you been up to?" I slowly moved my fingers up her arm to rest on top of the scars on her neck, the marks of my previous feedings. I smile at the imperceptible hitch in her breath as I touch those sensitive marks on her skin.

"I was working. We had a car accident and some freshie overdraws to take care of tonight, so it was not the busiest of nights but still..." She tilts her head a little to expose her neck for me.

"Enough to keep you busy. Anything that needs my attention?" I ask as I lean in to scent her neck. The smell of her blood rushing just underneath the surface almost enough to make me lose my precious control. My fangs are aching to be buried in that delicious creamy flesh of hers.

"No, the captain had a chat with the vamps of those freshies. I don't think they'll be making that mistake again." Her voice sounded slightly breathless as her hand moved to my chest, taking hold of a suspender as if trying to keep herself steady. My arm encircles her waist to give her support as my other hand move to cup her neck. My fingers entangling themselves with her soft curls.

"Good", I brush my lips along the creamy column of her neck and she sighs softly with pleasure. I can sense her anticipation growing along with my own hunger."You know I always ask... is this ok, Angie?" I hover just above her skin. The air stirs against her skin as I speak and she sighs again with the pleasure of the sensation of cold air against her warm skin.

"And I always say yes, Josef", I can hear the smile in her voice and then the hitch in her breath as I gently graze my fangs over her skin. The hunger growing as I can scent her anticipation of the pleasure to come. When her anticipation peaks, I pierce her skin. The vampire in me delights in her gasp of pain. Her blood hits my tongue and I can't help but purr with the exquisite taste of it. I drink slowly, enjoying every delicious tone of her blood, every subtle nuance of her essence. I hear her moans of pleasure as I feed, as her life nourishes me. All too soon I hear the change in her heart rate that means I have to stop and with a regretful growl I remove my fangs from her and gently lick the wounds closed for her. When I raise my head, I feel the vampire submerge, the fangs retract and my eyes shift back to their natural colour. I pull her close, letting her head rest against my shoulder to give her time to recover.

"Thank you Angie. Now- are you ok?" I ask, as I slowly caress her back.

"Yes, Josef. I feel great." Her voice sounds tired but there's a smile and contentment in it as well. As I hold her, slowly caressing her back as she relaxes, I realize something has changed. Where I would usually relish the pleasure I can bring these extraordinary women who offer their blood to me so willingly, I now find myself wondering how this would look to Cat. Would she be able to see this for what it is? Or would she consider this- me feeding on a willing woman- cheating? And how would I take it if she did?

"You've been busy lately..." Angie' voice break into my thoughts and I look down at her with a raised eyebrow, reverting to my usual charade.

"Did you miss me, doll?" I smile teasingly at her and she smiles back at me.

"We always do, Josef. You know that." She leans her head against my shoulder again. She smiles and her voice drifts off as she slowly slips into a pleasant slumber against me. I sit there for a while, listening to the steady drum of her heart beats while the questions keep swirling around in my head. Knowing I won't find any answers today, I gently lift Angela up in my arms and carry her over to her room. When she's securely tucked into her bed, I make my way up to my private rooms and head over to my freezer to get a couple of hours of frozen oblivion. Goodness knows I'll be needing it to handle another night at Cat's.

_To be continued_


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16… awh... my baby has reached sweet 16. It's kind of a short one. Hope you like.

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

*Cat*

Three weeks have passed. Three weeks where we've spent every night together. Three weeks of him arriving in my apartment after sunset and leaving just around sunrise. Three weeks of falling asleep in his arms and waking up in his arms. Three weeks. I don't think I've ever been this happy before, or this scared. I know he's hiding something from me. It's so obvious at times and then other times I think it's just in my head.

He hasn't once invited me back to his place. Not since that first time when I had to say no because I had an early morning. He has asked me to meet him in his office downtown a few times. Each time that hawk of a secretary keeps her watchful eye on me, and each time Josef has been in a meeting. These meetings have made me even more certain that he is hiding something. I've seen his lawyer, the head of his finance dept, entertainment section, Human resources and what not parade by me after meetings with Josef. All women and all with that annoying blissful grin on their lips that makes me want to wring their necks. He says he's not sleeping with them, and strangely enough I believe him. Josef has never lied to me, not to my knowledge, and I have a feeling that he would answer any questions truthfully. I'm just afraid I wouldn't like the answers.

Tonight, for the first time in these three weeks, we're spending the night apart. Josef is having a poker night with his guys. I was sitting alone in my apartment, curled up by the window lost in thought. Going through everything that has happened since we met. Adding up all the little facts about him that has me convinced he has a secret, and one that I'm not completely sure I want to find out about.

The most obvious fact is that he's never around during daylight hours. I've never once seen him outside during the day. I've seen him in his office but that's not the same. I know he doesn't always sleep when he spends the night at my place. Little things such as a paper lying in a different place makes me certain that while I'm sound asleep, he's walking around in my apartment.

Another thing… he never eats. In all our time together I've never seen him eat anything. He drinks a glass of wine, or a scotch, but I've never seen him eat. Also, his skin is cold. Much colder than mine and lately, I've slowly come to notice that I can't really hear a heartbeat when I'm snuggled up to his chest. Little comments he makes at times also adds to the facts making me sure there's a secret he's hiding from me. A secret that has my mind spinning.

What if he is what I'm starting to suspect he is? What then? He's so sweet, so caring and I know he cares deeply for me. It's there in his eyes, in his movements, in the soft words he whispers to me as we make love. But, I'm not sure how I'd handle that. I have to figure that out before I talk to him. I can't ask him the necessary questions unless I think I can handle the answers.

_To be continued_


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17… so… here we are… really hope you like it!

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Josef*

I look up when a familiar scent invades my thoughts. Mick comes walking in and takes a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

"What have you been up to lately Josef? You're a hard one to reach these days", he said as he crossed his legs. I sigh and leaned back in my chair.

"Been busy. How are you and Beth doing? Everything still peachy in the land of love?" I ask, trying to keep my tone in the usual snarky that he's used to. Obviously I failed since he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Things are good with me and Beth, which you would've known had you not been MIA the past three weeks", he said. His tone making me think he suspects why I haven't been around much lately. I sigh, but since I'm not ashamed of Cat or what we have together I don't mind telling him.

"I have not been MIA, as you call it. I've been spending my time with Cat", I said, raising my eyebrow daring him to say something quip about that.

"Cat? Is that the girl from the party? The one who didn't know about us?" he raised his eyebrow and suddenly looked concerned.

"Yes, that would be her", I smile a little as I think of her, not noticing the curious look Mick gives me.

"You care for this woman", it wasn't so much a question as a statement and I look over at Mick. My usual snarkiness forgotten.

"Yes, I care for her", I reply sincerely, surprising both of us. He looks closely at me and then nods.

"Have you told her yet?" he asks and I sigh, not even pretending to misunderstand him.

"No, I haven't told her about us", he quirks his brow again and I look away.

"You have to tell her. If you're serious about her, then she has to know", his voice is serious.

"I know Mick. I just don't know how to" I confess to him.

"You don't know… You must really care for her then", he sounded surprised and I look back at him and nod slightly. I can't tell him, can't say it out loud. But, I think I may be falling in love with Cat. Telling her about who and what I am scares me, and I don't take to being scared well. I want to tell her, but what if she doesn't accept my vampire side? What then?

"You have to tell her, Josef", he repeats. "You can't have something real with her if she doesn't know. If you shut her out she will eventually get suspicious", he continued and I almost cringe. I know he's right. If I don't tell her, we can't have a real relationship and as much as I hate to admit it to him. I want that. I want to try. I haven't wanted any relationship since Sarah, but with this girl. This beautiful woman, I want that.

"I know", I simply state then turn to him. "Is that why you dropped by or did you have some other reason?" I ask, clearly showing him that I want to change the subject. He nods and then pulls out a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I was hoping you could put Ryder to work and help me track down someone?" he said and handed me the piece of paper. I nod.

***************************************************************************

*Cat*

I walk around in my apartment, trying to find something to do. To take my mind off of my ponderings but nothing turns up. Finally, I give in and send off a text to Josef asking if it's ok if I drop by his office today. Getting his response, I smile and head in to get changed into something nice for him. It was time for me to start asking questions, and for him to start giving me some answers.

*************************************************************************

*Josef*

After Mick had left, I sat staring out the window. I knew it was time for me to tell Cat about vampires. I would just have to pray that she would accept me for who I am. That she would be ok with it. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone buzzed to indicate I'd gotten a text. Seeing who it was from, I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips. She wanted to drop by. I replied quickly that she was welcome, I'd let Jane know she was on her way.

She would be here soon, and I knew now was the time to tell her. Today I would tell her about me. I call out to Jane, letting her know Cat was on the way and asked her to send Susie up. If I was going to tell Cat about vampires I needed to be at my best and I hadn't fed in hours. I needed my strength to handle the conversation ahead of me.

Susie smiled as she walked in after a quick knock on the door. She had been one of my favourites for months now.

"You called Josef?" she said as she gave me a quick hug. I guided her over to the couch and sat her down on my lap.

"Yes, I did… I'm slightly pressed for time here Susie. Do you mind? I'll make it up to you", I say as I gently rub her back. She smiled and moved her hair away from her neck as she angled her head, exposing her neck for me.

"You always do Josef. Of course, I don't mind", she said, affection obvious in her voice. I smiled at her and moved my hand to cup her neck and pulled her closer. Her anticipation growing making her blood sweeter. The scent of it causing my hunger to grow and I feel the instant change as the vampire emerged. I brush my lips over the delicate skin of her neck, hearing her blood singing to me just underneath the surface. When her anticipation peaks I pierce her skin and begin to slowly drink, the sweet nectar of her blood making me purr. Her soft moans of pleasure making me take my time. I loose myself in the feeling.

*Cat*

Reaching his office I simply wave to Jane as I pass her and open the door to Josef's office then I freeze. The image in front of me makes me feel as if my hearts been torn out and stomped on, repeatedly.

_To be continued_


	18. Chapter 18

So sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've had a period where I've been sick and been away and to my shame, I have written the chapters but not updated.... so sorry for that

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Cat*

I stare at the scene in front of me, unable to tear my eyes away. Standing as if frozen in time. I see Josef moving against the girls' neck, his arms wrapped around her and my heart breaks over and over again with each move.

As if in slow motion I see him raise his head a little and look over to me. My eyes meet his and my hand goes to my mouth to stifle a scream. Those eyes do not belong to a human.

*Josef*

A sound intrudes on my feeding. A familiar scent reaches my nostrils and I look up. My heart leaps as I see her, my eyes meet hers and I can scent the confusion and fear wafting of her in waves. I see her hand move to her mouth to stifle the scream of terror as she looks into my vampire eyes for the first time.

I raise my head and have to force myself not to wince as she takes a step back when she sees my face. Susie gives a little whimper and my focus turns to her for a moment. Her heart rate is getting low, she's still bleeding so I quickly lean in to lick her wounds closed before I lift her up and place her down on the couch. Tenderly, I brush away the hair from her forehead as I use my senses to make sure she'll be alright.

I hear a movement by the door and look over to see Jane hesitantly walking inside; her eyes go wide at the scene in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I should've stopped her. She surprised me", Jane's voice shivered with fear as she spoke. I swallow back the anger rising within me.

"Jane, make sure Susie is taken to the infirmary and taken care of", I say, surprised at how calm my voice sounds considering the turmoil inside me. Cat is standing staring at a point on the wall as if frozen. Her eyes still wide in fear and confusion and I can smell the hurt rippling through her. This was not the way she was supposed to find out about me. How will she handle this? Does this mean the end to us?

I can't help the questions, and most disgusting of all, I can't help but wondering if she will be a threat to the tribe. Am I going to have to, despicable thought, dispose of her to keep the tribe safe? Sometimes I truly hate being the elder in the community, the one who has to make the tough decisions.

Jane quickly gets a guard to help her pick Susie up and carry her out then they disappear and close the door. I would have to talk to Jane about letting Cat just walk in during a feeding but that would have to be taken care of later. Right now, I had to focus on Cat. She still hadn't moved from her spot by the door.

"Cat?" I say gently as I slowly move toward her.

*Cat*

My mind is spinning. The image of him sitting with that girl on his lap, seemingly kissing her neck, is burned into my brain. Then those eyes, the blood on the girls neck, the fangs. What was it I had walked into? Why had the girl been moaning as if in pleasure if there was blood? Why was she bleeding?

I notice him talking and people moving around me but I stay frozen where I stand. My mind spinning with thoughts. My heart aching with pain from the image of him with the girl. I hear his voice calling my name and I blink, trying to regain my focus. I look over at him, surprised to see his eyes back to their warm brown color. Though concerned, they look just as they always have. I turn my gaze to his lips and notice a slight hint of red from blood and I find myself wondering why.

My mind slowly begins to make the connections. Inhuman eyes, fangs, blood, not out in daylight, never eating, cold to the touch at times, no obvious heart beat… I look closer at him as he walks closer. I can't believe what I'm about to ask.

"Are you a vampire?"

_To be continued_


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19… Josef has some splaining to do… and this one turned into a longish chapter…

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Josef*

"Are you a vampire?"

I'm taken aback by the question for a moment and can only stare at her. There's no scent of fear coming from her anymore. Just confusion and pain. Once again the questions arise. Will she be able to handle this? Will she be a threat? I've lived so long with my paranoia it's not easy to step away and actually tell someone what I am, even if it's her. I know I have to tell her the truth though so I take a deep, unnecessary breath, and nod. Mentally preparing myself for her fear and screams.

"Yes, I'm a vampire", I wait. Nothing. I take a step closer and she blinks as if in shock then nods. Confused by her reaction I scent her, focus all my senses on figuring out what she's feeling. What is going through that pretty head of hers?

*Cat*

I hear his words and I'm… I try to find a word for it but my mind is such a mess now. He's a vampire? How is that possible? Vampires don't exist, do they? And yet, the signs are all there. I know he's telling me the truth. He's a vampire. Josef Kostan, my lover, is a vampire. I see him step closer and I blink, trying to clear my head which is now swirling with questions again.

I look at him closely and see him take another step closer. He's almost right in front of me now and yet, I'm not scared. I've been around him for more than three weeks now, three weeks in which he could have killed me at any time had that been what he wanted. That made me certain he wasn't a threat to me, to my safety. I was sure of it. He may be a vampire but he wasn't the soulless monsters in legend and horror stories. He was kind, caring and he made me feel loved. Even though we had never said the words out loud, I was pretty sure I was falling in love with him.

"Cat?" He sounds hesitant almost. As if he's not sure how to take my reaction, my silence. I realise I still haven't said a word despite the questions spinning in my head. I look at him with curiosity. How much of the legends and stories are true? What was it I had walked in on?

"Cat?" He gently touches my arm and I blink again. He seems surprised that I don't pull away from him. Instead, I let him lead me over to the couch to sit down.

"Are you ok, Cat?" His voice is now starting to sound concerned. I nod slowly and look up at him where he's standing in front of me. He looks… uncomfortable. Yes, that's the word. As if he's not sure what to do now. I smile a little and pat the cushion next to me in a silent invite to sit next to me. He's looking so cute. That boyish looks of his works very well with confusion. Hesitantly he sits down next to me and I turn towards him. Looking closely at his face.

Once again my eyes are drawn to his mouth where I can still see a little red as if from blood. On its own my hand reaches out and my fingertips touch the red at the corner of his mouth. He flinches and I find myself wondering what he thought I would do. I pull my hand back and look down at the fingertip. It's got something red and wet on it. I look back up at him.

"Blood?" I move my finger a little to indicate what I was asking for. He nods, even more uncomfortable now.

"Yes, that's blood. I'm not usually such a messy feeder but I was surprised…" his voice trails off and I watch as he takes a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his mouth and then puts the handkerchief back in his pocket. One word resounds in my head. Feeder. I think back to the scene, one which has never been far from my consciousness since I walked through the door. His mouth moving against the girl's neck, her moans, his eyes as he looked up at me, the fangs that were slightly red as he raised his head, the blood on the girls neck trickling down in two rivulets on her neck.

"You were feeding on her?" I ask and look closely at her, willing him to tell me the truth. I see his adams apple bob up and down as he swallows hard and then my eyes are back on his.

"Yes", he nods. I look at him closely and I see the truth in the word in his eyes. I still need more information though so I open my mouth to speak again. To ask another question but it is as if he's read my mind because he starts talking.

"I'm a vampire. I feed on blood not regular food like you. What you walked in on was me feeding on Susie", the words almost topple out from his lips. He's still looking uncomfortable and hesitant, almost on edge.

"It looked like…" I can't even finish that statement. My heart still ached from the pain that image had caused me. I can see the face he makes and I look away. My head is still spinning with questions that I'm trying to make sense of. Things he's said during our time together starts popping up in my head and I can see all the indications he's given me without really meaning it. Or maybe he did? Maybe he had wanted me to start suspect and come to him with my questions?

"Cat?" His voice makes me look up and I realise I have once again grown quiet as my mind works through everything. He seems to be waiting for something. Looking at me closely. I can see how uncomfortable he still is. He seems to be on edge, prepared for something, and I realise he's expecting me to freak out. To scream, panic, shrink back in fear. Something, but not the quiet.

I turn to him again and can almost see how he straightens up, as if preparing himself for battle. I smile a little at the image and he frowns. Obviously not a reaction he had expected. Sifting through all the images, the words and all my questions I finally figure it is best to start at the beginning. Ask all my questions from start to finish, or at least as many as he will allow me to ask. Remembering our first meeting I decide that is as good a place to start as any.

"What is a keeper?"

*Josef*

Her reaction has me on edge. She's so silent. So calm. She turns to me and I find myself preparing, steeling myself for what's to come. Is this when she will start screaming? Start with accusations? Is this when her fear will come back to the surface? I'm sure she must be frightened. Vampires are supposed to be monsters after all. Her smile catches me off guard and I frown, trying to figure out what it means.

"What is a keeper?" her question startles me. Her voice is filled with curiosity. Not fear. Not contempt. Not anger. Curiosity.

"To explain that I have to first explain some other things", she nods at my words and leans back on the couch as if preparing herself to listen to a story. I'm distracted once again by how calm she is. My eyes move to her legs as she curls them up. Then to her face as she places her cheek in her palm, supporting her head.

"Please, which things?" her question brings me back and I realise I had gone silent as I watched her movements. I lean back, trying to relax a little, wondering how to explain. I decide it's best to start with the basics.

"Vampires feed on blood. That is our source of nourishment. I'm sure you knew that already from the stories and legends?" she nods her reply and I swallow before I continue.

"Most vampires feed from living donors, men or women who willingly let us bite them and drink their blood in return for our protection and sometimes monetary help. These humans are what we call willing freshies. Some freshies only feeds one vampire. If the vampire agrees to this, the freshie becomes that vampire's exclusive. Feeding only that vampire and getting more benefits and more protection. The vampire then becomes the freshies keeper" she listens closely to every word I speak and nods slowly.

"So that first night at your party. You were asking me who I was an exclusive to?" she asks and then I see her eyes go wide as realisation strikes.

"That party… The men… They were asking me to feed them weren't they? They thought I was one of those freshies? They were vampires?" the questions stumble out of her.

"Yes. The party your friends took you to was a party I was throwing for some of the higher ranking vampires in LA. All the humans in that room were freshies" I look at her closely and I see her eyes go wide again as she realises what I was telling her.

"Tina, Maria and Mia… they're all freshies?" I nod my answer and watch as she shakes her head incredulously.

"Why would they do that? Why would they bring me to a party like that when I didn't know?" she asks confused.

"I don't know, Cat. They are with an agency and apparently cleared it with them before they took you there. But, they shouldn't have. They jeopardized the tribe by taking someone not in the know to a party with all the high ranking vampires in the community", I growl a little at the situation her friends had put me in that night. That the agency had knowingly put me in. She looks at me and shivers as I growl.

"Are they in trouble for it?" she asks, and I realise the shiver was of fear for her friends. Not fear that I would hurt her and once again I'm confused by her reactions.

"No. The situation was dealt with"

*Cat*

There's a finality to his words that makes me shiver again. Since my friends are still around and don't seem worse for wear I assume that meant the agency had been dealt with and I find myself wondering what he meant. What was "dealing with it" in his world? With a deep breath I decide I'll deal with those questions later. There were other questions pressing for my attention.

"So… you feed on freshies? Do you have any of those exclusives that you were talking about?" I ask and look at him closely.

"Yes. I usually feed on freshies. It tastes better and fresh blood is better as nourishment", he looks at me closely again, hesitating before he continues.

"I have a few exclusives. All women and they all live with me in my house in the hills. I also have a number of girls that serve me on a regular basis but they are all free to feed any vampire they choose. Those girls don't live with me but they do spend a lot of time at my house. Some of those work here at Kostan Industries", I swallow as I listen to him. All women. He has women living with him, which explains why he hasn't asked me to come visit him again. The questions then arise along with my jealousy.

"Do you ever…" I can't ask the question. I'm not sure I want to hear the answers to it. He looks over at me again and his hand hesitantly touches my knee.

"Ask me. You can ask me anything, Cat" he says gently. His voice kind as if he knows my fears.

"When I walked in… the girl… she seemed to be… it looked like you were making out" I stated and I hear his sigh.

"One of the reasons the freshies feed us willingly is because a vampire can make it pleasurable for the human. Most of the times it's having a delicious lunch for me but for them… it's something pleasurable. It has to be to take away the pain of the bite", he sounds almost reluctant as he explains. I'm still jealous. A woman was getting pleasure at the hands of the man I'm falling in love with. I swallow and look at him. I'm afraid of the answer but I have to ask. I have to know.

"Does it ever go beyond just feeding for you?" he looks at me and then looks away and I know with certainty I'm not going to like the answer to this. I bite my lip and steel myself for the answer.

"It has happened. In the past it has happened that it goes beyond just feeding", he looked at me and I look down. I know that's not the end of it.

"I'm a man as well as a vampire. These women are beautiful and they are usually very willing. I have at times gone beyond the feeding", I swallow and I feel my heart breaking at his words. I know they're beautiful and I'm not. I remember the women at his party, they all looked like supermodels and I looked nothing like it. His finger curls under my chin and he gently makes me look at him.

"It hasn't happened once since I first laid my eyes on you. Since that party it has been only feeding. I care for my girls as a friend but nothing more" his words are like a soothing balm for my breaking heart.

"Why not? They're all so beautiful, much more beautiful than me" I say, hating how small my voice sounds. He smiles then and hesitantly leans closer to brush his lips against mine.

"None of them compare to you. I only want you", I hear his words. His voice is soft. His eyes sincere. Amazed I look at him closely and then smile. I still have a million questions for him but for this moment… I'm content to be in his arms.

"Kiss me"

_To be continued_


	20. Chapter 20

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Josef*

"Kiss me"

Her words and the look in her eye make me hungrily pull her closer. I press my lips against hers in a kiss, mindful to keep my lips closed since I can still taste Susie on my tongue. I don't want to risk Cat tasting the blood in my mouth and pull back in revulsion. Her fingers move into my hair and she presses herself closer to me. I can't help moving her onto my lap, my hands restlessly moving over her back as I press her close against my body. She's so soft, so warm, so trusting. Breaking the kiss she raises her head to look at me, moving a finger to trace over my lips.

"What's wrong?" she looks… almost hurt as she meets my eyes. I frown and trace her cheek with my fingertips.

"Nothing is wrong, babe", I say and look at her to show the honesty in my answer.

"Then… why the closed lips?"

*Cat*

I hate how small my voice sound as I ask him. The kiss had felt different. As if he was holding back despite the eagerness in his movements. I trace a finger over his lips again. The questions and jealousy once again rearing their ugly heads. What if he wanted her taste and not mine? Meeting his eyes I know he must see the pain and confusion I was feeling.

His fingers trace my cheek and he sighs. A reaction that doesn't exactly help my fears and worries.

"I'm sorry Cat. I just… I didn't want you to have to taste the blood" he looked at me then away. He looked so uncomfortable. So… not exactly fragile but it definitely looked like this big, strong man. A vampire! Was afraid of little me. I know it must be my mind playing tricks with me. Just wishful thinking. But, it does make me feel a little braver. Maybe he really does care for me as much as I care for him?

"Ah", I don't know what else to say. Tasting blood in his mouth would be a strange experience, especially since I would know who it belonged to. I see him looking at me, expecting more of a reaction.

*Josef*

Her reaction still has me on edge. She's too calm. I expected panic, or at least fear, but can sense none.

"Do you have to bite people?" her question makes me raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"I mean, is there any other way to get… blood" I can hear her hesitation before she says blood and realise she's not as calm about this as she seems.

"There is. I have friends who get their blood from the morgue or the Red Cross. I prefer getting it straight from the source", I explain. Whatever she asks, I'm going to answer as truthfully as I can. I don't want anymore secrets between us.

"Why?" she looks at me a little curious and, is that jealousy?

"Feeding on bagged blood and feeding straight from the vein is similar to the difference between feeding on microwave food and fresh organic food. The fresh blood has a better taste and contains more nutrients" I explain, trying to use terms she would be familiar with.

"Does it have to be women?" her voice definitely holds traces of jealousy now and I relax a little. Finally a reaction I can understand, one I expected.

"No, babe. It doesn't have to be women. I just happen to prefer their taste, and their company. I have had male freshies at times" I notice her raised eyebrow and I smile a little at her.

"Surprised about that?" she nods in reply.

"It just… looked so intimate" she continues, a pained expression floating over her features and I sigh.

"I know that is how it looks, and with the right person… that is what it is, an intimate moment. Every person is different, so every human tastes different. What you need to remember is, as crude as it sounds, at the end of the day my feeding on a freshie is for me a matter of getting sustenance. I'm eating a meal, nothing more nothing less. This is why it to me mostly is the taste that decides who I choose to feed from, whether male or female. With some girls I develop a friendship. That friendship gives me companionship as well as a meal, and the friendship and trust they show towards me sweetens the blood. At times, the need for companionship has grown to a need for intimacy and I have developed a more intimate relationship with that girl. Since I met you, I haven't wanted that with anyone else. None of my present girls have had an intimate relationship with me. I have a friendship bond with some of my more regular girls but that is all" I try to explain as thoroughly as I can, trying to make her understand and hoping beyond hope that she will understand. I keep waiting for the one thing, the one fact about me that will make her scream. That will make her fear me, or will make her turn away from me in revulsion.

_To be continued_


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21… So sorry for the long wait. This is a small chapter, but the muses insisted I keep it that way

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad

*Cat*

I look at him and nod. I can understand wanting company, wanting a connection to the living. The need not to be alone all the time. Even though I'm jealous at the, no doubt, countless women he's been with, I can't exactly blame him for it. He's been alive a lot longer than I and he's a man. What man would say no to sex if it was offered? Considering how fast he and I ended in bed I hadn't expected him to have lived in celibacy before he met me and he said himself that he had only been with me since we started seeing each other. That had to mean something good right?

I rub my temples. I'm not sure I can handle all this yet. It's such a strange thing. My head is spinning with all the information I've gotten and everything I've seen these past few minutes? Hours? How long had it been since I walked through that door and saw him with that woman on his lap?

"Cat?" his voice reaches through my haze and I blink. I realize that I've gone quiet on him again.

"I'm sorry… I just… It's a lot to take in", I shift slightly and then look back at him again.

"I understand about the need for connection and all that. I'm just… My head is spinning right now. I need to think", I sigh as I see him look almost defeated. I reach out my hand to cup his cheek.

"I think I need to be alone for a little while. Process all this. Is that ok?" his only reply was a nod. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips against his. He responded by grabbing me to him and making the kiss deeper. I shivered as my body responded to the heat of the kiss, the feeling of his hard body against mine as he hugged me tightly to him.

"I'll call you tomorrow", I said as he finally let me up for air.

"I will hold you to that", he said. His eyes intent on me and I smiled a little at his seriousness. I kissed his cheek.

"I'm counting on it", I said and got up. After looking at him once more I walked out and headed home. I needed to think and I needed to be alone to do it.

*Josef*

I watched her leave and wondered if that was the last time I was going to see her. If she was walking out of my life. I growled at myself for thinking that. She had seemed ok. She had said she was going to call and if she didn't, I'd be sure to call her myself. I didn't want to loose her so I would have to make darn sure she didn't escape from me. Didn't leave me.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, trying my best to gather myself and finally got up. The mask of Josef Kostan back in place. I could hear Jane moving outside and anger grew like a cold fire in my belly. She had failed in her duty and her failing had lead to this situation. If she had done her job, Cat would never have had to walk in on me like that. I was going to tell her about me but she would've been allowed to find out under different circumstances.

Dealing with Jane would have to wait though. First, I wanted to make sure Susie was alright. That she was healing and was well looked after. I straightened up and walked out of my office. As I walked past Jane I could scent her fear heavy on the air and I gave her a cold look.

"Make sure you are still here when I get back", I said and then I walked out and headed for the infirmary.

_To be continued_


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22 Finally found the time to finish it and write it into the puter

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad

* * *

*Cat*

I sat staring out the window, following the moving cars with me eyes without really seeing them. My mind spinning with the events of earlier that day. What I had seen and what I had been told. Trying to make heads or tails of it.

Seeing Josef with that girl on his lap, his mouth against her neck. Her moans of pleasure. I had never experienced pain like that. Didn't think I could. Didn't think anything could hurt as much as that sight had hurt me. The pain I had gone through seeing my ex cheat on me had done nothing to prepare me for it. Nothing had prepared me for the feelings I had around Josef, whether good or bad. Everything with him was more intense, more vivid.

I wondered if that was because he's a vampire or was that simply because I had never felt anything that strong for anyone before? I was falling and I was falling hard. There was no other explanation for the feelings I was experiencing. The joy of being near him, the ache I felt when I was away from him, the pain at seeing him even potentially with someone else.

I sighed. I was in love with Josef Kostan. I was in love with a vampire. A creature of myths. My mind struggled slightly to comprehend that fact. The man I loved was a vampire! Not only did vampires actually exist, I had somehow met one and fallen completely and madly in love with him. How was that even possible? What was I supposed to do now? How was I supposed to react to that? How do I handle that?

I needed to talk to someone but who? I couldn't tell anyone since it wasn't my secret to tell and without telling anyone, how do I discuss how to handle it? That was when I remembered what he had said. My friends already knew. They were freshies. My friends had knowingly brought me into this world. They had listened to me talking about Josef, about wondering, and they had known all along what he was. They had always known. Who better to talk to than them? The women who knew all about vampires and freshies and how everything worked. They would be able to tell me everything I needed to know. They owed me that much.

*Josef*

After checking in on Susie, I had made my way back to my office, dismissed Jane and got a temp to take her place for now. I had then headed into my office to try and continue my work day but I couldn't stop thinking. I sat staring at my computer screen but my mind was focusing on the woman who had left my office not two hours earlier. Cat. The beautiful and surprisingly strong woman who I'd come to admire. I cared for her a lot and, as I sat there staring at my screen, I had to admit to myself that I hadn't felt anything like this since Sarah. If even then. Things had moved quickly between us but I knew she was never far from my mind. The fact I had worried about telling her the complete truth about me, telling her what I am, that I'm a vampire, told me she had become very important to me.

I turned to stare out the window instead. Her reaction to finding out what I am had surprised me. She had been so calm, so curious to find out more. Surprisingly, the thing she'd been focused on was that she had thought I was cheating on her. Not the fact I'm a vampire and thus potentially dangerous to her.

My need for her to accept me and what I am and the need for her to be ok with that told me everything I needed to know. I was falling in love with her. Completely and madly in love. Cat was quickly becoming the most important person in my life. Her happiness and well being was really all I cared about.

Letting her walk out of my office, not knowing if she would be back. Not knowing if she would be ok with what she had found out or not had been one of the most difficult things I had ever had to do. I sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to get any work done that day so I packed up and headed home. Best to get some freezer time while I waited for the woman I loved to decide if she could handle having a relationship with a vampire.

_To be continued_


	23. Chapter 23

Author notes: I just wish to send out a thank you to all those that have sent me reviews on this story so far. They are greatly appreciated. This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad

* * *

*Cat*

I paced around as I waited for my friends to arrive. They had seemed surprised when I had called them and asked them to come over since I had something I needed to talk to them about. I hadn't been very forthcoming with the reason for this sudden need for their company, just said exactly those words. I had something I needed to discuss and I'd rather not do it over the phone.

That was 20 minutes ago now and they had still not shown up. Granted, it took about 15 min to get to my place from Tina's. Longer from Mia and Maria's places.

When the door bell finally rang I rushed over to open the door and rush them inside.

"Sheesh, Cat. Where's the fire?" Maria chuckled as I ushered them toward my living room.

"In your behind if you don't get a seat and start talking", I said. My patience all but gong in my urgency to get some answers and some help to decide what to do now.

"Talking about what?" Tina asked, looking almost a little apprehensive. I watched the three of them as they took a seat and looked at me with various levels of confusion and almost weariness.

"Why don't you start with what the HELL you were thinking of?? How the HELL could you take me to a party like that without telling me what it was", I looked angrily at each of them.

Mia looked away, trying to hide from my angry glare. Maria looked at me as if trying to apologize with her eyes while Tina sat quiet and calm as always.

"A party like what?" Tina asked calmly. I raised an eyebrow at her and then smirked.

"Like what? Oh, let me think. You dressed me up like a 2 dollar whore and brought me to an all you can eat buffet for vampires", I replied bitterly.

"We didn't…"

"Kitty Cat, calm down"

"We dressed you up like a sexy woman about to go clubbing and the only reason we brought you to a classy part for the elite of LA was because our agency assured me you would be safe", Tina cut off the others and replied calmly. I sighed as I noticed the hurt well hidden in her eyes. To others, she would have seemed calm and un-affected by my words but I knew her well enough to see beneath the wall she put up.

"I'm sorry, Tina. But you really should have told me what you were bringing me into", I said quietly. It hurt that they hadn't trusted me to tell me and that they had introduced me into this world knowing I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

"We couldn't, Kitty Cat", Maria said, an almost sad note to her voice.

"We are sworn secrecy. None of us are allowed to tell anyone what we do or give any indication that vampires exist. Telling someone who doesn't already know can result in dire consequences", Tina said quietly. I sighed and nodded. I did remember Josef saying something about the agency having been dealt with for allowing my friends to take me to that party.

My friends watched me quietly for a moment as if not daring to speak to me. Maria looked at me closely, her gaze slowly turning curious.

"So… How DID you find out? Did Josef tell you?" she asked finally. I sighed and looked away.

"In a matter of speaking", I replied as I looked down at my hands.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked, her voice filled with curiosity. I looked up at them and then sighed.

"I walked in on him feeding", I looked down at my hands as I said the words. The image of that girl on Josef's lap with his mouth at her neck flashing through my mind. I had to blink to fight it away.

"WHAT??" their shocked voices made me look up and I saw them all staring at me. Even Tina, the always calm and collected Tina, had a shocked expression on her face.

"I walked in on him feeding", I repeated. Surprised by the stunned look they shared.

"Oh my god! How did… How are you feeling?" Maria asked and moved over to hug me. I sighed. I had no idea how I felt.

"Confused", I replied. That one word pretty much summed it all up as I felt a lot at the same time.

"How did… How did you react?" Maria asked quietly.

"What do you think? I freaked out a bit", I replied and looked away which meant I didn't see the look they shared.

"Did Josef just let you go after you walked in?" Tina asked carefully.

"No. He made me stay and explained some things about what I had seen and answered my questions until I felt a need to think and be on my own. Then he let me go", I said and this time I was looking at them so I did notice the surprised look they shared. It made my wonder what about it was so surprising.

"He didn't make you sign anything? Make any promises? Nothing like that`" Maria asked, sounding surprised.

"No. I did promise on my own to tell anyone but I figured since you guys already know I could talk to you and still keep the promise", I said and fidgeted a little. Once again I saw them share a look.

"Ok, what is that about? You keep sharing looks and keep looking surprised", I exclaimed feeling a bit like I was on the outside of their little secret club and thinking about it I sort of was. They were freshies and I wasn't. They looked at each other again and seemed to almost have a quiet conversation and then Tina turned to me.

"We are surprised. Josef is famous among freshies. We all know about his paranoia. He's paranoid to a fault which means we are very surprised at what you have just told us. The Josef Kostan we have heard about would never let anyone walk in on him feeding and he would never let anyone who had just found out about vampires just leave. Not without making sure they wouldn't talk", Tina looked seriously at me the entire time she spoke.

"He must really care about you and trust you since he did that with you", Maria smiled and rubbed my shoulder. I sat still for a moment, just taking in what they had said. Not sure what that meant exactly but somehow it did make me feel a bit better.

"So… how do you feel about him now that you know?" Mia prompted and almost blushed when she received an annoyed look from Tina. I sighed a little. How did I feel?

"I don't know. I think… I think I may be in love with him but… I don't know if I can handle a relationship with a vampire", I said, saying the words out loud for the first time.

"That's… Wow. I'm so happy for you, Kitty Cat", Maria said and hugged me.

"I hope he feels the same baby and we'll all do everything we can to help you. Ask anything you want about vampires and we'll answer as best we can", Tina said and I had to smile in thanks.

"That's what I was hoping for", I smiled a little and got smiles in return from them all.

"So, what do you want to know?" Maria asked with a smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

_To be continued_


	24. Chapter 24

Author notes: Josef muse wanted a chat with Mick. This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad

* * *

*Josef*

I paced in my office. It was 56 steps wide and 93 steps long. I knew because I had counted it several times in the past few hours while waiting and hoping that Cat would call or drop by or anything at all. I just needed something. Some sign that she would be ok, that she would get past this and we could move forward.

"Josef!" Mick suddenly appeared in front of me. His voice sounded almost annoyed which alerted me to the fact he'd most likely been calling my name for a while without me realizing it. I stared at him for a moment before composing myself.

"Sorry, Mick. How have you been? How's Beth?" I tried to steer the topic into a safe area and hoped he wouldn't ask about my obviously distracted mind.

"I've been good. Beth is good", Mick replied and took a seat on the couch opposite me as I sat down in one of my nice chairs, crossing my legs and leaning back in an attempt to look more relaxed than I was.

"You two seal the deal yet?" Mick got an almost embarrassed look at the question and I raised an eyebrow.

"You have. She finally managed to make you forget about that chip on your shoulder. I'm happy for you, boyo", I smiled at him. Mick shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

"Yeah, we… she… we talked about it and…" I smiled as I heard him.

"You are so old fashioned. I'm glad you finally let her in though. You did let her in right? Told her about the vampire stuff?" He nodded in reply and I couldn't help the grin as I imagined how that conversation must have gone.

"What about you and Cat? You told her yet?" His questions brought back the past 24 hours. Her finding me, the talk and then her exit. Brought back the fact I had no idea if I had lost her forever or not.

"Oh, you did. I take it she didn't take it that well?" Mick interpreted my silence almost correctly. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably, correcting an already perfect cufflink.

"She walked in on me feeding", I said, trying my best to sound like my usual blasé self but I knew I was failing miserably. Mick had always an act for sensing when I wasn't completely truthful when talking to him, though usually he let things slide more than he probably should.

"You let her…?!? She walked in on you feeding??" Mick's shocked face was enough to make me feel even more of a dirt bag than I already did. How was this possible? How could I be feeling this bad about this? I nodded in reply and sighed.

"How did she take it?" Mick asked and I found myself once again wondering about the way she had reacted.

"She was so calm. Asking questions and let me explain as much as I could. So calm…" I wondered about that. Had she just been in shock? Had she freaked out after? What had happened when she left? Where did she go?

"She must have been in shock. She didn't scream? Or run out on you?" Mick looked closely at me, obviously wondering about my own reaction as I spoke.

"No. She sat calmly and talked to me. That is until she felt she needed to be alone to think", I frowned as I said that and once again fidgeted, this time straightening my collar. Mick sat silent for a while, just looking at me.

"You're in love with her", I was a bit startled at his calm words. My first instinct was to deny it but I found myself slowly nodding.

"I knew it! You wouldn't have let her go if you weren't and you definitely wouldn't be this nervous otherwise", I groaned slightly as he spoke and just sat there, waiting for him to start teasing me for falling for a human. Payback for all the things I'd said about him and Beth through the past few months.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Mick smiled at me. I was a bit surprised at the lack of taunting.

"I'm going to wait for her to decide what she wants to do. If she wants to try then I'm going to be honest with her, and I'm going to do whatever she asks of me to make her ok with the vampire side of me", I replied truthfully. I was a bit uncomfortable at knowing my fate was now in the hands of a human girl I hadn't known very long. Mick nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to the gang. I hope she gives you a chance Josef. You've seemed happier lately than I've seen you in a long time", Mick smiled at me.

"When you say 'whatever she asks'… you mean you're willing to give up the freshies for her? Join the bag drinking crowd?" Mick raised an eyebrow. I sighed and then slowly nodded.

"I'm never going to drink that non-fat-soy-vegan stuff you drink but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make her comfortable", I replied. I'd already decided on this during my pacing. I wanted Cat in my life and I would do whatever it took to have her there.

"That… That's good Josef. I've never seen you willing to change for anyone in the years I've known you. I think this might be good for you, she's good for you", Mick smiled and I had to roll my eyes then smiled.

"I know she is. I don't deserve her" Mick grinned in response to that and winked at me.

"Maybe not. But, you deserve to be happy Josef and this girl obviously makes you happy. I'm glad", he smiled and paused for a moment then grinned again.

"You know Beth is going to insist on a double date once she hears about this right? She's going to want to shake the hand of the woman who managed to make Josef Kostan fall in love. The woman who managed to make him think of giving up his freshies", he chuckled at me and I groaned before I smiled.

"I wouldn't mind a double date since it would mean Cat decided to give us a chance", Mick smiled at me.

"A year ago, did you think we'd both be sitting here trying to figure out how to manage relationships with human women?" Mick raised an eyebrow. I smiled and shook my head.

"No. Had you told me I would've thought you had finally lost your mind completely" Mick chuckled and I couldn't help joining him. Despite the nerves about what Cat's decision would be, I was still excited about the fact I had found someone I love again.

_To be continued_


	25. Chapter 25

Author notes: This is a multi chapter kind of thing... and for the first time I'm trying out the first person view when writing.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad

* * *

*Cat*

"So, what do you want to know?"

I looked at them as my mind raced with questions and I tried to figure out what I wanted to know first. What did I want to know? My mind was a jumble of things. A mix of what Josef had told me, what I had read about the legends, my own fears and my curiosity and I tried my best to bring some sort of order to my thoughts. Looking at them I realised what my first question would be.

"How does it work? I mean… you know… what you do", I stumbled over the words a bit. I had asked them many times before what it was they were doing. How they got their money. I finally knew I would get the full answer. An honest explanation of what they did. They looked between them and as usual it seemed to be decided that Tina would be the one talking. She was usually the one to explain all the facts.

"We work as freshies. All three of us met through an agency that we are employed by. When a vampire wants fresh blood they can call the agency and order a freshie and we go out to the vampire. The only thing we are contracted to do is allow the vampire to bite us and feed from our blood. Anything else is our own choice and not paid for. It's like donating blood only much more pleasurable and you know who gets the blood. At times a vampire can order a donation in the form of blood bags in which case we go in exactly like when you donate blood. We get a needle in our arm and they draw blood and send the bag to the vampire in question. Other times we are expected to attend parties such as the one we brought you to. All humans at such parties are usually freshies and are expected to feed the vampire guests at the party but at parties it is always the freshies choice who they want to feed. We are always allowed to say no if the vampire asking to feed from us isn't someone we would want to feed", Tina looked at me all the while she spoke. I listened with interest. It sounded so strange but when she spoke about blood donations I could actually see how they could see it like that. If it weren't for the biting aspect, the fact it must hurt, and yet that girl had seemed to like it. They must like it or why would they do it over and over again?

"Doesn't it hurt? When they bite I mean?" I looked between them and they al shook their heads.

"It hurts just as they bite down but they either numb the pain so you don't feel it, or if the vampire is good they make it pleasurable", Tina explained.

"So very very pleasurable", Mia sighed, a lyrical expression on her face as she leaned back and rubbed her fingers over her wrist. When I looked at it I realised she had small scars scattered over the skin on the inside of her wrist.

"Aren't you afraid they'll go too far?" I looked at them, concerned as I thought of the facts I had thought I knew. That vampires had to kill when they fed. They all shook their heads.

"Not really", Maria said with a soft smile. "The agency checks out all their clients and there's always medical staff close by, especially at parties. Of course the risk is there. But vampires usually can't feed so much that it would kill us, that's like over eating."

"So… you really like being freshies?" I looked at them, trying to grasp this fact. They all nodded.

"Yes, we do. Being freshies is good money, it's pleasurable most times and it's given us all contacts that most people would die for", Maria smiled softly at me again, patting my hand. I let my mind process the information I'd been given. It stopped at one fact. Bagged blood.

"The donations in bag that you mentioned… Does that mean a vampire doesn't have to actually bite a human to survive? They can get that bagged donation and that's good?" I looked at them, almost hopeful. I wasn't sure I could stand Josef feeding on girls around me so I needed to know there was a viable alternative. Maria nodded and patted my hand again.

"Yes, they can. A donation straight from the source is usually the absolute best. But as an alternative, freshly donated in a bag is the best option and they survive very well on that. Some vampires prefer it over the biting actually", Tina explained and smiled at me. They all knew why I asked since they all knew why it had ended with he-who-shall-not-be-named. Of course they knew I feared being cheated on again. Especially since what I felt for Josef was already so much stronger than anything I had ever felt before.

"So… have you all been bitten by Josef?" I couldn't help asking. I didn't want to know but somehow I knew I needed it. I needed to know if he had been with my friends in that way or not. As they all shook their heads firmly I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, kitty Cat. The night you met him was the first time either of us had been invited to one of his parties. We've seen him around at other parties that we've worked at of course. But he usually brings one of his own freshies. I've never actually seen him feed from a girl from one of the agencies though I know he orders from the agency for his parties and sometimes he gets bagged donations", Maria smiled at me and hugged me. I knew she was trying to ease my mind, but I was also sure she was telling me the truth which helped relax me.

It was a lot to take in, but somehow I was starting to feel better. Talking and asking questions was helping to ease my mind and I began to wrap my head around this. Josef was a vampire. A vampire that had to feed on blood to survive. But there were alternatives to him feeding on girls the way I had seen him do. It was something to talk to him about, see if it was something he would be ok with. At least in the beginning, until I had gotten a chance to get used to the fact my boyfriend was a vampire.

"So… uhm… does that mean you don't know Josef?" I looked between them.

"We know of him. But we don't know him at all as well as you do. Freshies talk and gossip just like other girls do. Instead of comparing how they are in bed we usually compare and gossip about how a vampires bite is and how they treat their freshies", Maria smiled at me. As did Tina and Mia. Mia had that almost jealous look again. One that I had seen many times when I had been talking about Josef during the past few weeks.

"Can you tell me? I want to know what is being said about him", I looked at them and got smiles in return.

"Josef has a rumour of being the best bite in LA. From what we've heard he always treats his girls with the utmost respect and care. Basically, he's the dream vampire for many freshies. The one all of us wants to get to know and be bitten by", Maria smiled at me as she spoke.

"So, he has a good reputation?" I asked, not really sure what I thought of what she had just said. Maria nodded.

"Yes, kitty Cat. He has a reputation of being hard on those who break the rules and he won't stand anyone risking the community. Keeping their secret is the most important thing. But he also has a reputation of being fair, fun to be around, the best bite, respectful and many many other good qualities. He's the dream vampire and you caught him, baby", Maria smiled and hugged me.

"I'm not sure I have", I sighed and returned her hug.

"Cat, he told you what he was. From what you've told us during the past few weeks he cares a lot for you. Only way to know how much is to ask him. You need to talk to him sweetie. We can give you the facts about what we do. The rumours about him. But only he can answer your questions properly when it comes to him", Maria smiled at me.

"You know you have to talk to him", Tina added and looked at me. I nodded. I knew I had to. I also knew that to be able to talk to him properly I had to know exactly what I wanted in this.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Tina looked at me closely. I sighed and worried my lower lip.

"He said he sometimes have sex with his freshies. But that he hasn't had sex with any of them since he met me… Do you think that's true?" I looked at them. Nervous at what their response would be. Maria hugged me and rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"Most vampires do have sex with their exclusives. That is not something new. Vampires are very sexual creatures and definitely enjoy their sex. I can't tell you for sure he hasn't. But if he says he hasn't, I think you should trust him. From what we've heard, you can trust him to tell you the truth", Tina smiled in support as she answered my question. I knew why she was the one answering it. If they had heard anything, she would've been the one strong enough to be blunt and tell me. This also meant if she said they hadn't heard anything then I knew I could trust it. I couldn't help the relief that filled me. I would've died if he had been lying about that. Of course, just because they hadn't heard that he had been having sex since I came into the picture, it didn't mean he hadn't. I preferred trusting him though. If I didn't, our relationship would be doomed before it began really.

That's when I knew. I was going to give this a chance. I would talk to him, and if he was willing as well. If he felt anything like what I felt for him, then I was going to give our relationship a chance. I could get used to him being a vampire if he allowed me time and if he would promise to always be truthful and allow me to ask my questions as they came to mind. I loved him and I wanted to be with him. It was as simple as that.

I had to smile as calmness filled me with the certainty that this was the right decision. Then my nerves entered the picture. Now I had to talk to him. What would he say? What was he thinking? Did he feel the same?

"Call him", Maria said and placed my phone in my hand. They all smiled and I knew they knew what my decision had been and they supported me. I had to smile back. Despite everything, they were the best friends a girl could have and I knew they would be there for me should this turn badly.

I quickly dialled his cell phone number and listened impatiently as it connected and began to ring.

"Josef Kostan", his voice sent shivers down my spine as always. He sounded tired.

"Hi Josef. It's Cat", I said and struggled with how to say this.

"Cat!" he sounded happy to hear my voice. At least it sounded like it to me.

"I… I need to talk to you. Can I come over?" I worried my lower lip and felt Maria rubbing my shoulder in support.

"Yes, of course. Do you want me to send the car?" I wasn't sure, but he almost sounded eager. Underneath, I thought I heard a hint of nerves as well.

"No, I'll drive over myself. Are you at home or the office?"

"At home. When?" I worried my lip again as I looked at the time.

"Can I come right away?" There was a silence on the other side for a second.

"Yes. I'll be waiting" I relaxed and felt the knot in my tummy grow.

"Ok. I'll see you soon then" I quickly hung up before I could change my mind. My friends hugged me and helped me find my keys and get myself together and then I headed down to my car and drove up in the hills to talk to Josef.

_To be continued_


	26. Chapter 26

Author notes: Here we go. After almost a year and a half I have now reached the last chapter of this story. I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have followed me and my characters on this journey. I have appreciated it more than you will ever know. This story was my first posted story, my first multi chapter and my first time getting comments. I have loved all of the comments I've gotten, even if I've sometimes been a little slow in giving a reply or even sometimes forgotten to reply. I hope you have all enjoyed this experience as much as I have. Love you guys and I hope you will follow me as I continue my writing in other fics *big hugs*

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. A few of the characters are though, such as Cat, Mia, Maria and Tina. Any resemblance between them and any living, dead or fictional characters is purely coincidental! No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad

* * *

*Josef*

I paced nervously as I waited for her to arrive. What did it mean that she was coming? Was she willing to give them a chance? Or had she decided she couldn't handle the vampire aspect? I sincerely hoped she would give the relationship a chance. That she loved me as much as I loved her. I turned around to move the other way, impatiently waiting for the woman I loved.

*Cat*

The drive up to his house was the longest drive ever. My belly was filled with butterflies. What if he didn't love me? What if he didn't want the same thing I wanted? When I knocked on the door, he was the one that opened it. Almost before I had even knocked, the door opened and he stood there as handsome as ever. His hair in array as if he had ran his fingers through it multiple times. His shirt was open at the neck, no tie for a change, and slightly wrinkly. His chins covered in a 5 o'clock shadow, I didn't know vampires could get that. Despite, or maybe because of all this, he was still the most handsome man I had ever met. I could feel my body react to him just by looking at him.

"Cat", his voice brought me out of my reverie and I blinked. Gathering my thoughts as I walked past him when he stepped aside in a silent invitation.

"Is there somewhere private where we can talk?" I asked, trying to avoid looking at him to keep myself from jumping him. We needed to talk before anything like that.

*Josef*

My heart sank as I saw her avoiding to look at me. This could not be good. I had thought I'd seen a hint of her usual arousal when she looked at me but perhaps I was wrong. Her body was giving me such mixed signals I was finding it difficult to read her.

"This way. We can talk in my office", I closed the door behind her and turned my back to her as I walked into my office, doing my best to keep calm and prepare myself for the pain I knew would come if she said she didn't want a relationship with me. But then… if that was her decision she could have said so on the phone. She wouldn't have had to come here and talk to me face to face. That thought encouraged me and I clung to it as I walked over to take a seat in a chair in my office. I watched her as she took a seat on the couch and faced me. She seemed almost nervous.

*Cat*

Nervously, I followed him. He looked almost hard as he walked away. When I sat down on the couch and looked over at him, his face was unreadable but at least he didn't look hard anymore. I looked down at my hands and tried to figure out how to start.

"You wanted to talk?" Josef said, almost as if he wanted to make this easier on me.

"Yes. I… I've been thinking"; I fiddled with my car keys and kept my eyes focused on them instead of him.

"About us?" he asked and I looked up. His face was still unreadable so I had to look away before I lost my nerve.

"Yes", I almost winced at the sound of my voice, so shaky.

"And?" I glanced up at him and saw him looking intently at me. It almost looked as if he was waiting breathlessly for my reply, though breathless was literally what he was considering him being a vampire and all. I blinked to get my head back on track again.

"I… I don't think I could handle you biting other girls", I blurted out.

*Josef*

I felt my world rock and my undead heart break as she blurted out the words. The hope I had nurtured was waning fast.

"My friends… they said there was an option… is… is that something you could maybe consider? Instead of biting freshies I mean", she stumbled over the words and nervously fumbled with her keys. Her words revived the hope inside me again and made it even stronger than before.

"There are other options", I agreed as I tried to figure out a good way to phrase my question. She looked up at me. Those magnificent green eyes showing with perfect clarity how sensitive this subject was for her and that made me wonder.

"May I ask why this is so important to you?" I asked, and looked at her. She looked away after a moment and seemed embarrassed. I waited quietly for her to decide if she wanted to tell me or not. The silence stretched out between us until she finally began to talk.

"The night I met you, my friends had dragged me out of my apartment and dressed me up in hopes to get me out in the world. In the hope that it would help me get over what had happened to me", she swallowed and seemed to go quiet. I waited quietly for a moment.

"What happened to you?" I urged her on. Something about the way she looked told me I wasn't going to like hearing this.

"Over a year ago I met a guy. Charming, arrogant and drop dead sexy. Or so I thought at the time. Everyone told me he was a bad guy and that he would hurt me but I didn't want to listen. He charmed me and very soon I had given up everything in my life to be a good girlfriend to him. I was the doting little girlfriend he kept hidden at home", she sighed and looked closely at her keys. "At first everything was like a dream to me. I thought I had the best boyfriend ever and I dreamed about marriage and children."

I listened to her story, my teeth clenching at what I thought was coming. As she mentioned children my heart felt like she had hit me. Of course she would one day want children. Children, the one thing I would never be able to give her.

"Soon, things began to change", She continued, oblivious to my inner turmoil. "It was small things at first. Him mentioning that maybe I shouldn't eat something. Hints that he thought I should loose weight. He began comparing me to my friends, always with me coming out on the short end. He began flirting with them in front of me until I got so jealous and hurt that I cut them out of my life. It wasn't their fault, I know that now, but back then he made me think it was. Their fault and mine for not living up to them. I thought he was right and he kept making me feel it was my own fault he was flirting so much with them and other girls. I began isolating myself. Trying to change myself to fit this image he had of how I was supposed to be", she paused and looked pained. I fought down the urge to hunt down this man and hurt him for what he had done to this lovely woman.

"First time he told me I was so ugly he had been forced to have sex with another girl to find pleasure in sex, I cried myself to sleep and started a diet the next day. Unfortunately I comfort ate so much every time he said something mean that my diet didn't work and instead I gained weight. One day when I returned from the store, I found him in bed with another woman. In our bed", she shook her head and her fingers were holding so tightly on to the keys her knuckles where white. "Something broke inside me. I cried and screamed at him, but I still shrank back when he came toward me with that disappointed and disgusted look in his eyes. When he hit me to silence my crying something changed. I began fighting back and ran out of the room. He pushed me from behind and I fell down the stairs, landing me in a hospital", she blinked back the tears as she spoke, and I couldn't help moving over to the couch to take her in my arms. Holding her tightly to my chest.

"I was injured in the fall since I fell into the banister and sustained severe internal injuries. They had to operate… ", she swallowed and obviously struggled to speak. "When I woke up, they told me I would never be able to have children", she hid her face against my chest and snuggled closer, obviously seeking comfort. "My friends showed up at the hospital after I called them and we have managed to repair our relationships but I think I will always be a little afraid men will compare us and find me lacking", her voice shivered as she held herself close to me then pulled back and looked at me seriously.

"My anger at the pain he caused me helped me through and I got myself into therapy to get better but I still have big trust issues. Especially when it comes to a man I like being with other girls", she looked at me seriously and I nodded that I understood. What she had told me amazed me. Somehow she had managed to find the strength to get out of an abusive relationship. Unfortunately not before she had been severely but she had gotten out of it. The inner strength that must have taken was unfathomable to me. Not only had she gotten out of it, she had found the strength to start a new relationship with me.

"You are one amazing woman Cat. To have gone through that and come out at the other side the way you have", I shook my head and looked at her. I was in awe of this amazing woman that had captured my heart. I knew that should this man ever cross her path again I would gladly make him pay dearly for the pain he caused her. She relaxed and looked at me, seeming to find comfort in my arms.

"Do you understand why I have a problem with seeing you feed from freshies?" she looked at me almost pleadingly. I nodded.

"Yes, Cat. I understand completely. I will make arrangements right away", I smiled at her and she relaxed even more.

"Do you… do you think you could give this relationship a chance?" I couldn't believe that was me. Josef Kostan. She looked up at me and met my eyes. A jolt of happiness soared through me at the love I could read in her eyes.

"Yes, Josef. Something about you makes me trust you. Makes me think you will never hurt me", I stared at her in wonder before I smiled and hugged her close, nuzzling her neck.

"I never will. Not if I can help it", I smiled and gently made her look at me.

"I love you, Cat", the surprised happiness in her eyes made me smile and I kissed her.

"I love you too, Josef", she exclaimed when I let her up to breathe.

"Then we will take care of each other?" I asked and smiled as she nodded. I kissed her again and carried her up to my bedroom. There was more we needed to talk about, but for now the fact she loved me and we would be together was enough. The rest would solve itself.

THE END


End file.
